


Самая длинная миссия

by sir_Krowley



Series: The Biggest Change [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_Krowley/pseuds/sir_Krowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллуми и Хисока живут вместе на Небесной Арене, так как Иллуми заставили покинуть поместье Золдиков, а Хисока, один из немногих, с кем он может сосуществовать, - мастер этажа. Первого это раздражает, а второй, как ни странно, просто наслаждается временем, которое они проводят вместе, не разделяя негатива Иллуми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мастер этажа Хисока

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Longest Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509927) by [emanthony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/pseuds/emanthony). 



Иллуми выгнали из поместья Золдиков.

—Я наказан.

Иллуми смотрел на своих родителей. Его отец, Сильва, расположился на невероятно узорчатом кресле в гардеробной Кикио. Сама же она в это время громко шмыгала носом, измеряя комнату шагами; ее пышная юбка шелестела при каждом шаге.

—Я тебя в чем-то подвел? — напирал Иллуми.

—Иллуми… — начала было Кикио, но Сильва ее прервал.

—Нет, ты не сделал ничего подобного, сын. Пожалуй, тебе стоит относиться к этому как к очередной миссии. Ты уже покидал дом на несколько лет до этого без каких-либо проблем. И сейчас их тоже не будет, — сказал он.

Иллуми чуть помедлил перед ответом.

—В этих миссиях я мог вернуться домой сразу после завершения работы. А сейчас ты говоришь, что мне вообще нельзя жить здесь.

Кикио, обойдя кресло, приблизилась к Иллуми и положила свои обтянутые кружевными перчатками руки ему на щеки. Они были приблизительного одного роста, если она носила каблуки, как сейчас, но Иллуми не приглядывался к ее лицу уже много лет. И все еще не мог, так как она носила серебряный визор, скрывающий ее глаза.

—Ничего не изменится, Иллуми. Ты будешь работать на благо семьи. Убийства, доставки — все, о чем мы попросим. Разве не так?

—Разумеется, — ответил он.

—Разница только в том, что у тебя теперь будет собственный дом. Так? — когда он не ответил, Кике повысила тон и отрезала:

—Так?

—Да, мать.

Сильва усмехнулся.

—Ты должен был знать, что однажды это случится. Семейное поместье всегда принадлежит наследнику.

—Киллуа.

—Да.

Почему сейчас? Киллуа все еще не вернулся домой. Все еще были дети в семье Золдиков, о которых стоило бы заботиться в поместье. Хотя Аллука и ушел, есть еще Каллуто и Миллуки, нуждающиеся в опеке, несмотря на возраст последнего. Иллуми провел столько времени, заботясь о своих братьях, что даже не рассматривал возможность существования дня, когда необходимость в этом исчезнет. Он занимался этим всю жизнь. Когда он не занимался убийствами, он занимался воспитанием.

Это были две единственные вещи, в которых он был хорош. Словно его разделили на две части.

—Тебе все еще необходимо отслеживать передвижения Каллуто и Киллуа. И сейчас, больше чем когда-либо, мы ожидаем от тебя отчетов об этом, — прервал его размышления о божественной силе Аллуки отец. —Эта задача остается на тебе.

Иллуми скорбно вздохнул. Все не будет, как прежде. Но смирился, как делал всегда.

—Хорошо, отец. Я уеду сегодня.

—Ах! — вскрикнула мать, и звук отразился эхом от обоев. — Мне, твоей матери, больно делать это!

Она потянулась к Иллуми и обняла его, пока тот не моргая смотрел на все еще улыбающегося отца.

И Иллуми надо было решить, куда ему идти.

 

Дворецкие организовали прощальный ужин. Иллуми, в его стандартной полностью черной одежде, затащили в столовую для официальных приемов, а сумки остались брошенными в фойе. Его отец, дед, мать и Каллуто присутствовали там, так же как и большое количество прислуги.

—Где Миллуки?

—Миллуки! — вскрикнула его мать. — Он расстроен и не хочет выходить из комнаты.

—Стоит ли мне привести его? — спросил Иллуми, заметив боль в голосе матери.

—Нет, позволь маленькой свинке тушиться в собственных плохих мыслях, — сказал дед.

Он кивнул в ответ и посмотрел на единственного брата рядом. Каллуто встретил его взгляд. Иллуми не любил его так сильно, как Киллу, но он точно был вторым по приоритету. У него были и кровожадность его матери, и способность к расчетам его отца в идеальной для ассасина комбинации, из-за чего каждое убийство Каллуто заставляло старшего брата им гордиться. После небольшой паузы, он наклонился к нему, и Каллуто легко упал в его объятия.

Они не сказали друг другу абсолютно ничего. Из всех детей Золдиков, эти двое более всего походили друг на друга. Они даже имели похожую внешность, хотя Каллуто, в отличие от Иллуми, имел склонность к кимоно - куда более формальной одежде. кимоно.

 

—У всех твоих детей есть драматизм Кикио, — проворчал дед, — Ты будешь приходить сюда для того, чтобы узнавать детали заданий и выбирать оружие. В конечном счете, ты не так уж часто здесь бываешь из-за работы. Тьфу.

Покашливание утихомирило комнату и один из дворецких указал на стол.

—Ужин подан.

Все сели за стол, и даже Миллуки присоединился к ним, хотя и не отвечал ни на чьи вопросы. Иллуми сидел между ним и Каллуто. Пока они ели, он повернулся к брату:

—Ты практикуешься в использовании метательных звезд?

—Да. С ножами тоже. Я стал намного быстрее. Десятая доля секунды, на данный момент.

—Тебе надо быть еще быстрее, — посоветовал Иллуми. — Одна сотая секунды.

—Да, брат, — сказал Каллуто, слабо улыбнувшись. — В данный момент у меня очень талантливые учителя.

Риордан. Иллуми моргнул, когда у него появилась идея.

—Хм…

—Что-то не так, брат?

—Ты подал мне идею о том, откуда я могу начать свой поиск, — ответил Иллуми.

—Поиск? Что ты ищешь?

—Место для постоянного проживания. Я знаю не так уж и много людей, действительно живущих в домах; большая часть моих связей имеет собственное поместье. Я не мог найти место, в котором смог бы жить долгое время.

Процент денег, получаемых Иллуми от убийств, был значительным, но недостаточным для богатого особняка вне города, к которому он смог бы легко привыкнуть.

—Я думал, что мне, вероятно, придется оставаться в отелях как минимум несколько лет, пока буду копить деньги.

—Это не было бы очень удобно, — ответил Каллуто.

—Согласен. Но я уверен, что знаю одного партнера, живущего в другой, не слишком постоянной ситуации… — Иллуми затих.

—Тогда тебе повезло.

—Скорее всего, именно так он и будет думать. Передай мне, пожалуйста, соусник.

 

***

 

—Это невероятно шокирующий поворот событий, Хисока объявлен победителем матча!

Крики в ужасе и азарте одновременно разрывали стадион Небесной Арены.

—Это был один из самых коротких матчей, которые я когда-либо видела! Четыре минуты, возможно? Три? Ох! Судя по часам, три минуты и десять секунд! Невероятно! — кричала диктор над зрителями. Команда медиков уже спустилась на платформу, залитую кровью.

Хисоку усмехался самому себе, пока поднимался в лифте на его 244 этаж. Он был мастером этажа два месяца, и не утруждал себя драками до сегодняшнего дня.

—Скорее всего, я не буду делать этого снова, — сказал он в пустоту.

Мастера этажей не были обязаны сражаться, за исключением вызовов от себе подобных, но Хисока был в городе и ему было скучно, когда пришел вызов от молодой женщины с цветами, вплетенными в волосы. Она использовала их, яды и нен манипуляции в качестве оружия для битв.

Она была слишком зеленой. Как и все, кого он в последнее время встречал — они не были развиты достаточно, чтобы иметь настоящий шанс в драке с ним. И не то чтобы Хисоке было дело до честности, ему просто хотелось интересных вещей в его жизни.

Он быстро закончил поединок, вероятнее всего сохранив ей жизнь, если медики смогут вовремя остановить кровотечение.

Лифт остановился на его этаже. Для того чтобы зайти, ему нужно было ввести код на маленькой клавиатуре, расположенной рядом с обычным номером на двери. Когда он это сделал, дверь открылась и он попал на лестничную площадку своего пентхауса.

Не успел он пройти и пары шагов, как услышал знакомый звук рингтона «пинг-понг», уведомляющий о сообщении от стойки регистрации.

—Мастер Хисока, — поприветствовал добрый голос. — Добро пожаловать домой. У вас есть несколько гостей.

Он зашел в небольшую каморку, в которой стояла большая проекционная тв-панель. Включенная камера охраны показывала небольшую толпу рядом с личными лифтами мастеров этажей.

—Несколько женщин просят автографы, — сказал клерк. Некоторые из них носили футболки с принтом лица Хисоки на них, подпрыгивая в желании получить шанс встретить его лично. —Ваш фотограф для послематчевой демонстрации также уже здесь, как и репортер трибуны Небесной Башни, желающий задать вам несколько вопросов.

—Скажи им использовать старые фотографии. И что у меня нет никаких комментариев.

—Разумеется, — ответил клерк; это была стандартная процедура для многих бойцов в башне.

—А касательно девушек… — Хисока осмотрел толпу, пересчитывая симпатичные лица и накрашенные ногти, и вдруг почувствовал, как жар собирается вдоль его позвоночника, когда заметил кое-что уникальное в одной из них. — Пришли мне ту, что с черными волосами.

—Конечно. Она скоро будет у вас. Спасибо.

План заключался в том, чтобы понежиться в ванне, погружаясь в пену, после чего одеться и, захватив еду, в одиночестве найти на улице кого-нибудь чтобы завязать маленькую незначительную драку…

Хисока, все еще одетый в идеально чистый короткий золотой топ, черные брюки и высокие сапоги на каблуке, передвинул одно из своих кресел так, чтобы видеть двери лифта. Он закинул ногу на ногу и словно создавал карты из воздуха, тасуя колоду, пока ждал.

Наконец, лифт загудел и раздался звонок.

Двери открылись и изящная круглолицая девушка шагнула в комнату; ее синие глаза были необычно яркими. На ней был простой наряд — длинная голубая туника с высоким воротником и белые гетры.

—Ты знаешь, — сказал Хисока, взглянув на колоду карт, — Так как ты уже здесь, они все будут считать, что у нас секс.

—Именно поэтому ты прислал меня сюда?

—Иллуми, — поприветствовал Хисока с оскалом, растянутым на лице, —Только не говори мне, что ты уже делал это, замаскированный под женщину?

Лицо девушки провалилось. Через некоторое время она вздохнула, протянула руку и вытащила иглу из волос. Черная полоса упала на ее лицо, и Иллуми изменился размером и ростом, все еще худой, но с плоской грудью. И с этими большими черными глазами.

—До этого никогда не доходило, — признал он. —Я убиваю их до того, как что-нибудь может быть… раскрыто.

Хисока метнул в него карту и Иллуми поймал ее между двумя пальцами. Король пик.

—Ясно. Так зачем ты здесь? Чтобы поздравить меня с недавней победой? И ты принес подарки.

Иллуми посмотрел на две спортивные сумки, которые нес, после чего опять остановил взгляд на Хисоке.

—Это не подарки. Могу я остаться с тобой?

Хисока прищурился.

—Ты шутишь?

—Нет. Я… - Иллуми остановил себя, его глаза то снова спускались к сумкам, то поднимались к Хисоке. — Мне надо найти место, где я могу жить. Недавно я получил новости о твоем новом статусе здесь, поэтому решил, что могли бы установить договоренность, если ты не против.

—Я забыл, что ты знаком с башней! Ты провел на Небесной арене год, когда тебе было двенадцать, верно? Не так уж и далеко от нашей первой встречи, — сказал Хисока. — Заходи. Давай поговорим об этой договоренности, которую ты хочешь. Стоит ли мне заказать нам чай? Есть еще очень хорошие блинчики.

—Да и да. Спасибо. — Иллуми подобрал свои сумки, но Хисока появился возле него и забрал их, после чего прошел дальше в пентхаус. За входом и каморкой с телевидением были две части здания; одно вело на кухню и в столовую, другое — в жилые помещения. Проведя Иллуми в библиотеку и гостиную, Хисока кинул багаж в кресло.

Иллуми расположился на диване, пока Хисока пользовался телефоном, висящим на стене, для того чтобы сделать заказ. Он снова улыбался, когда повесил трубку.

—Разве не отличное место? — сказал он, взмахом руки указав на пространство вокруг.

—Не особенно.

—Ох, так тебе оно не нравится, — сказал Хисока, усевшись в кресле напротив Иллуми.

—Все это не настолько роскошное, как кажется. Дорогое, но плохо сделанное, — он откинулся назад и надавил на стеклянную вазу с орхидеей в ней. Стекло треснуло от давления и паутина трещин распространилась по нему. Иллуми сморщил нос.

Хисока не был уверен, что когда-нибудь видел такое лицо у Иллуми. Он анализировал его несколько мгновений, изучая глазами.

—Я не сомневаюсь, что это место не может сравниться с поместьем Золдиков.

Иллуми поднял взгляд, его глаза округлились.

—Я оскорбил тебя?

—Определенно нет. Это, на самом деле, первый раз, когда я остаюсь здесь надолго. У меня были дела.

—Ты сразился со своим пауком?

—Еще нет.

Они замолкли. Хисока склонился так, что его локти упирались на колени и наклонил голову, смотря на Иллуми, который делал то же самое, но сидя с абсолютно прямой спиной. Не моргая.

Наконец Иллуми спросил:

—Могу я остаться здесь?

—Хм, да. У тебя были какие-то мысли на этот счет, раз ты упомянул договоренность?

—Я буду давать тебе столько денег за ренту, сколько ты считаешь нужным. Я понимаю, что именно так подобные ситуации обычно работают. Я хочу, чтобы это было достаточно продолжительным решением проблемы до тех пор, пока не появится лучший сценарий.

—Так в чем заключается твоя проблема, Иллуми? — жар снова стал спускаться по спине, и Хисока выпрямился. Возможность перестрелки немного вскружила ему голову. Возможно, группа ассасинов спустилась бы с горы на башню.

—Так как мне исполнилось 25, мои родители удалили меня из реестра людей, проживающих в поместье Золдиков.

—А, ясно. С днем рождения, дорогой Иллуми.

—Спасибо. Могу ли я перенаправить сюда также мою почту?

—Нет, если ты, конечно, не хочешь стать моим партнером для газет в башне.

—Я уже был твоим партнером в миссиях, в этом нет никакой проблемы.

Хисока выпрямился, и Иллуми чувствовал себя так, будто наблюдал за подъемом кобры из песка. —Нет, нет, Иллуми. Не таким партнером.

Иллуми мгновенно понял, о чем он.

—Я имею в виду любовником.

Иллуми промолчал.

—Сексуальным партнером.

—Да, я понял, — сказал Иллуми, поднимая руку, чтобы не дать Хисоке продолжить. — Я найду альтернативу.

—Возможно, почтовый офис.

«Пинг-понг» прозвучало снаружи пентхауса. Их чай и еда. Хисока встал, и Иллуми собирался пойти с ним, но заметил руку на своем плече.

—Я принесу. А ты сиди. Нам все еще есть что обсудить, не так ли?

Иллуми обратно опустился на диван и вздохнул. — Полагаю, что так.

 

***

 

—Хм… Да, это было бы проблемой, — сказал Хисока по телефону, шагая по кухне. На нем не было макияжа, волосы розовой копной лежали на плечах, а из одежды на нем были только короткие беговые шорты.

Иллуми наблюдал, как он ходил кругами с пустым стаканом в руке.

—Да, возможно в следующий раз, — кивнул он. —Я разберусь с сегодняшней ситуацией в одиночку. Угу. Пока.

Он закончил разговор, и Иллуми осторожно подошел к кухне.

Это было его первое утро в апартаментах, и он чувствовал себя так, будто все еще изучал обстановку.

—У меня сегодня фотосессия, — сказал Хисока, жестом предлагая Иллуми сесть. — Но мой стилист не может зайти. Похоже, мне придется самому стричь волосы.

Иллуми уселся на одном из барных стульев около стойки, упирающейся в саму кухню. Хисока подошел к холодильнику, предлагая сок и воду. Иллуми выбрал второе.

—Почему бы не нанять другого?

—Ты знаешь, почему, — ответил Хисока, наливая воду из кувшина в стакан.

—Приглашать сюда незнакомца может быть неразумно, — согласился Иллуми. Он сделал глоток воды. Хисока вернулся к холодильнику.

—Я могу это сделать.

—Дорогой Иллуми, — ухмыльнулся Хисока, — Я ценю твои таланты в большинстве аспектов твоей жизни, но волосы…

—За исключением Аллуки, я приводил в порядок волосы моих братьев на протяжении всей их жизни. Мать никогда не могла заставить себя доверять дворецким настолько, чтобы позволить им это. Я могу это сделать.

—Хм… Я не уверен… — Хисока наклонился над барной стойкой, зафиксировав прищуренные глаза на Иллуми. — Эти фотографии важны, они для телевидения.

—Если ты будешь недоволен, я позволю тебе ударить меня, — предложил Иллуми.

Яркие золотые глаза широко распахнулись, прежде чем снова прищуриться в удовлетворении. — Согласен.

Через некоторое время они уже были в ванной, и Хисока сидел на коленях перед Иллуми.

—Ты уже себе это представлял? — поиздевался Хисока. Иллуми быстро и точно подрезал ему челку.

—Как я буду стричь твои волосы? Вообще-то да. Они слишком длинные для того стиля, что ты предпочитаешь.

Рука Хисоки соскользнула с его икр и поднялась до бедра. Практически мгновенно при помощи руки и стопы Иллуми с хрустом придавил ногой руку Хисоки к полу, не прекращая щелкать ножницами. — Не тебе об этом говорить, дорогой Иллуми. Твои волосы слишком длинные, — сказал Хисока, не реагируя на каблук, дробящий его пальцы.

—Они мне нравятся, — ответил Иллуми. Щелк-щелк.

—Мне тоже, — согласился Хисока. — Как ты справляешься с ними в драке?

—Я нечасто сталкиваюсь с кем-то лицом к лицу.

—Если мы будем сражаться, будешь ли ты о них волноваться?

Иллуми наконец-то прекратил стричь и посмотрел вниз, на Хисоку, склонившего голову набок. Иллуми сдвинул свою стопу, освобождая руку Хисоки.

—Я не думал об этом. Повернись. Я сделаю со спины.

—Не сомневаюсь. — усмехнулся Хисока.

 

Хисока только что закончил подготовку и надевал пару сережек, когда Иллуми появился в дверном проеме его спальни. Он заметил, что тот был в рабочей одежде: серые брюки, ботинки с плоской подошвой, длинная черная футболка и серый обрезанный топ сверху.

—Я должен уйти на вечер, — сказал Иллуми. — Смогу ли я без проблем вернуться?

—Я объяснил все клерку. Ты сможешь подняться с тем ключом доступа, что я тебе дал. Работа?

Иллуми кивнул.

—Это недалеко отсюда, но я, весьма вероятно, не вернусь до утра.

—Удачи, — сказал Хисока, повернувшись обратно к зеркалу, и стал поправлять серьгу.

—Ага, — пробормотал Иллуми в ответ, поворачиваясь на каблуках и исчезая из виду. Хисока почти бессознательно отслеживал его передвижения до тех пор, пока лифт не опустился.

 

***

 

Севернее от Небесной Башни, за городом, всхлипывающий молодой парень пробирался сквозь сугробы к свету в конце дороги. Он шмыгнул в телефон и сказал:

—Уэйл? Уэйл? Они нашли меня, Уэйл. Ты сказал, что они не смогут. Ты с-с-с-сказал, что я буду в порядке. Они уничтожили мою машину. Я едва смог сбежать. Уэл, ты там? Уэ…

Игла Иллуми пронзила его яремную вену насквозь, вторая присоединилась мгновение спустя, омертвляя ствол мозга. Тело смялось, как фольга в руках. Иллуми, шмыгая носом из-за холода, сильнее сжал руками свое тело и подошел к неподвижной фигуре молодого парня.

Телефон все еще был подключен к вызову. Он раздавил его ногой и, достав из обломков сим-карту, положил ее в карман, после чего вернулся в свою машину. Там было тепло. И… менее раздражающе.

Иллуми редко был раздражен работой. Но несмотря на все обещания его отца, матери и деда о том, что ничего не изменится — все было по-другому. Заказ был выполнен, но проще, чем обычно. Работа сама по себе была на удивление легкой. Цель была жалкой. И было холодно. Очень холодно. Теперь, когда он не жил в поместье, все было иначе.  
Он сейчас даже не может вернуться домой, как сделал бы обычно. Залезть в медвежью шкуру с кофе и книгой. Возможно, потренироваться с Каллуто. Упражняться в большом многоэтажном спортивном зале в одном из крыльев дома.

Нет. Он закончил его по-детски простое задание и должен был вернуться в город, пахнущий мочой и наполненный безвольными, слабыми дегенератами, жаждущими, чтобы кто-то вроде Хисоки подписал им футболку с его лицом…

Иллуми подошел к своей машине, открыл дверь и рухнул на кресло. Его лицо, такое же безразличное, как и всегда, смотрело вперед. Его тело, такое же сильное, как и всегда, завело машину. Но его разум продолжал сражаться с укрепившимся там разочарованием.

Он не может вернуться домой. Он должен вернуться к Хисоке и башне, полной дерьма.

Его рука лениво достала телефон и он написал сообщение домо… отцу: «Миссия выполнена».

 

***

 

—Это не то, — задыхался он, — чего я ожидал.

—О? — Хисока прогнул спину, растягивая широкие мышцы на плечах и спине, после чего снова расслабился, опираясь на кровать. Фотограф застонал, прикрывая глаза, насаживаясь на член Хисоки резким, бесконтрольным движением.

—Чего ты ожидал? — продолжил Хисока.

Фотографу было тяжело разговаривать, его лицо было красным, глаза закрыты. Хисока провел рукой по загорелому бедру.

—Я не… Я не знаю… — он резко выдохнул, когда вторая рука Хисоки сжала его ягодицу. —Они сказали, что ты… пугающий, — он сглотнул. — Я был… ах! — Хисока приподнял бедра. — Напуган.

—А сейчас нет?

Это прозвучало, как угроза, из-за чего глаза фотографа широко распахнулись и он посмотрел на Хисоку с диким страхом. Волшебник чувствовал, как в нем разгорается огонь. Он хотел вырвать ему глотку зубами, разодрать лицо. Фотограф был придавлен взглядом, как добыча, и задохнулся, все еще продолжая насаживаться на член.

—Нет… Не надо… — сказал он, судорожно вздыхая.

Хисока зарычал, сильнее сжав руки на его бедрах, глубоко пронизывая ногтями кожу.

—Так что же? Ты испуган, или готов кончить? — его голос потерял свою привычную веселость, он почти потерял контроль.

—Я не… — он вздохнул и начал дрочить себе. — Я не знаю…

—Ты знаешь, — сказал Хисока, двигая бедрами все быстрее, раздвигая руками бедра фотографа, пока они не были максимально напряжены, заставляя прижимать спину к ногам Хисоки. — Ну?

—Ах! — он двинулся назад, — Так хорошо… — ногти Хисоки еще глубже пронзили мягкую плоть бедер. — Хисока, я… Хисока… — их глаза встретились, и Хисока прищурился, утопая в опасном типе жажды крови. — Хисока!

Фотограф продолжил двигаться на члене Хисоки; когда он кончил, рука Хисоки внезапно сжала его глотку. Пальцы фотографа, покрытые в сперме, сжались на плечах волшебника, глаза широко распахнулись от страха.

— Этот взгляд, — простонал Хисока. — Ты думаешь, что умрешь? О… — Он усилил хватку и фотограф задохнулся, неспособный дышать. Хисока вздохнул. — Да.

Его глаза закрылись, голова откинулась назад, и он кончил, судорожно изгибаясь в оргазме, после чего Хисока отпустил парня.

Тот упал Хисоке на грудь, кашляя и хрипя.

—Ох, — Хисока вытер ему лицо ладонью. — Ты в порядке? — он провел рукой по спине фотографа одной рукой, другой погладил по голове. — Это было слишком для тебя?

Фотограф, все еще задыхаясь, медленно заставил себя сесть. Он сглотнул несколько раз перед тем, как ответить.

—Нет. Это был лучший секс в моей жизни.

Хисока беззлобно улыбнулся.

—Хорошо.

Фотограф моргнул, покраснел и сдвинулся, чтобы наконец слезть с члена Хискои. Он сполз с кровати и подобрал свою одежду с пола, избегая ястребиного прищура глаз Хисоки.

—Ты можешь остаться, — сказал Хисока.

Он все еще не мог встретиться с ним глазами. — Ты приятнее после того, как кончишь, — сказал он.

Хисока засмеялся. — Я думаю, я достаточно хорош большую часть времени.

—Не совсем так. Ты… вежливый. Обычно. А сейчас ты…

Хисока развалился на подушках, не имея желания двигаться, наблюдая, как фотограф одевается. — В данный момент, я приятен.

—Да.

—Сперма испачкает тебе одежду, если ты не сходишь в душ, — посоветовал Хисока.

Фотограф покраснел еще сильнее. — Все в порядке. Я… Я пойду домой… Отправлю фотографии…

—Но только те, на которых мы согласились?

—Да… Разумеется, — он расправил свою рубашку. — С-спасибо за ваше время.

—Я провожу тебя до выхода, — сказал Хисока, наконец слезая с кровати. Он встал, голый, но фотограф не мог взглянуть.

—Нет! Нет! Я… Я сам! Спасибо! — отрезал он и покинул комнату. Он не закрыл за собой дверь и пробежал мимо недавно вернувшегося Иллуми, едва взглянув на него.

Иллуми с красным от холода носом удивленно моргнул, после чего посмотрел на Хисоку. Его нос опять сморщился и он поднял руку, чтобы скрыть покрасневший и покрытый смазкой член Хисоки от своих глаз.

—Ох, — сказал Хисока, делая несколько шагов к нему, — Опять этот взгляд.

—Какой взгляд? — сказал Иллуми, грубее, чем обычно.

—Хммм, — Хисока усмехнулся. — Не важно. Приношу свои извинения, дорогой Иллуми, — сказал Хисока. — Я не думал, что ты сегодня вернешься.

—Работа была проще, чем я ожидал, — объяснил Иллуми.

—Я был бы более сдержан, если бы знал, что ты здесь.

—Надел бы свои штаны?

Хисока снова усмехнулся и подошел к двери. — Возможно, в следующий раз.

Иллуми отвернулся и направился в гостевую спальню, сдерживая гнев. Он мог чувствовать его внутри головы. Хорошее настроение Хисоки невероятно расходилось с его собственным. Все, о чем он мог думать — это как боец вроде Хисоки мог быть счастлив здесь, в этой посредственности, трахая неловких плебеев, засыпая в простынях, сделанных из искусственной ткани, сражаясь с этими жалкими бойцами Небесной Арены. Это не могло привлекать. Это было отвратительно.

И как только дверь спальни Хисоки закрылась позади него, Иллуми осознал, что теперь это была и его жизнь. Он сражался с человеком куда более жалким, чем любой из этой арены. Он теперь тоже спит на этих простынях.

И ему придется встречать тех неуклюжих плебеев, которых будет трахать Хисока. Это будет неприятнее всего. Как часто он это делает? Каждый день? Раз в неделю? Смогут ли они организовать расписание?

Как только Иллуми зашел в свою комнату, он достал свой телефон, нашел номер Хисоки и отправил короткое, но важное сообщение:

«Как часто ты занимаешься сексом?»

Громкого не сдерживаемого смеха из соседней комнаты было достаточно для того, чтобы Иллуми сжал телефон до трещины на экране.


	2. Шифаун и Йоркшин

—Он не просто боец, — прошептала она. — Он убийца. Хисока — серийный убийца.

—Это кажется мне неправдоподобным, - ответил он.

—Я клянусь. Я его клерк, Шифаун. Я видела это, — сказала она, облокачиваясь на окно, отделяющее ее квадрат от посетителей. —Все они, мастера этажей, жестокие и странные. Но он убивает посетителей.

—Что заставляет тебя так думать? — спросил Шифаун, тоже переходя на шепот. Его светло-коричневые волосы и такого же цвета глаза сильно контрастировали с угловатым лицом и мускулистым телом, а боевое снаряжение военного класса подчеркивало его ранг в охране.

—Девушка поднялась после его победы три дня назад — он специально попросил ее из толпы. Она все еще не вышла. Я не думаю, что она когда-нибудь выйдет, — ответила клерк. — Обслуживающий персонал приносил еду, и там не было ни единого намека на ее присутствие. Он убивает женщин, подходящих под определенное описание. Я подхожу.

Шифаун на секунду задержал на ней взгляд и кивнул. — Хорошо, что ты мне сказала. Я займусь этим. В нашем деле есть линия, которую нельзя пересекать.

Клерк кивнула, ее красноватые волосы упали на лицо. — Я ничего не говорила.

—Никто не узнает, — кивнул Шифаун. Он встал. — Я буду незаметно это расследовать.

—Спасибо, — выдохнула она, откидываясь назад в облегчении.

 

 

Репутация Хисоки не упрощала это переселение. Постоянные звуки «пинг-понг» перед номером раздражали. Иллуми уже успел запомнить вечный диалог…

—Мастер Хисока, у вас есть несколько гостей. Они просят автографы. Стоит ли мне их отослать?

—Да, спасибо, — сказал Хисока, отклоняя кадры от безопасности после одного единственного взгляда. 

—Ты снова делаешь во мне дыру взглядом, Иллуми, — добавил он.

Иллуми стоял в темном углу кабинета. Его плохое настроение было практически осязаемым, даже свет вокруг него, казалось, затягивает в огромный злой вакуум.

Хисока даже не поднял взгляд с телефона, на котором играл в цветную и быструю версию игры «Змейка». Он снова был привычно одет — волосы подняты, макияж нанесен, одежда идеально подогнана по фигуре. И он все еще не повторил ни один костюм. У этого было сердце и белый алмаз. — Мне казалось, что к этому времени ты уже запомнишь мое лицо.  
Иллуми на самом деле помнил лицо Хисоки. При необходимости он легко смог бы повторить его на себе. Он также был относительно уверен, что смог бы имитировать его речь.

—Я не получал никакой работы уже три дня.

Последний раз, когда у него было три дня без работы — день рождения Каллуто, когда Миллуки убил нескольких дворецких непреднамеренным взрывом, из-за чего Иллуми пришлось работать няней несколько дней. То есть отсутствие работы — очень плохой знак.

—Ты обеспокоен тем, что не сможешь заплатить ренту? — спросил Хисока, все еще стуча пальцами по кнопкам телефона. —Я могу дать тебе ссуду.

Позаимствовать золото из запасов дракона?

—Дело не в этом.

Короткий сигнал, оповещающий о проигрыше, донесся от телефона Хисоки. Он наконец поднял взгляд, фиксируя яркие золотые глаза на Иллуми.

—Тебе скучно.

—А?

—Вот в чем дело. Ты не умеешь развлекаться за пределами работы, — объяснил Хисока. — Потому что работа — это развлечение для тебя. Хотел бы заняться кое-чем интересным?

Глаза Иллуми слегка прищурились.

—У меня есть идея, — пояснил он. — Так как ты здесь, давай поужинаем и выпьем.

—Здесь есть еда, — сказал Иллуми.

—Но тебе нравятся хорошие вещи. Мы можем пойти в какое-нибудь неплохое местечко.

—Ладно.

Его это действительно устраивало.

—Я пойду приготовлюсь.

—Хм? — Иллуми медленно отодвинулся от стены. — Ты не готов? — Хисока потратил целый час, приводя себя в такое состояние. Иллуми не мог представить ничего, что еще мог бы сделать волшебник.

—Я не выйду наружу в этом. Меня узнают в городе.

Иллуми наклонил голову, и длинные пряди его волос упали ему на лицо.

Хисока поднял руку к лицу. — Я слишком стеснителен для всего этого внимания. Это было бы достаточно неудобно.

Мнение Иллуми об этой ситуации внезапно изменилась. — Тогда почему ты стал мастером этажа, если не хотел славы, приходящей вместе с этим званием?

—Я намного больше наслаждаюсь представлениями, чем социализацией, дорогой Иллуми. Олимпийская битва в следующем месяце. Это хорошая возможность сразиться с одними из сильнейших нен-пользователей в башне. Кроме того, ты должен понимать лучше всего… — Хисока осмотрел Иллуми с ног до головы, усмехнулся и махнул рукой. — На самом деле мне некуда было больше идти.

 

 

Для кого-то, кто утверждал, что ненавидит внимание, выбранный Хисокой костюм все равно выделялся из любой толпы. Темно-бордового цвета, мягкий и гладкий на ощупь (он настоял на том, чтобы Иллуми прикоснулся к одному рукаву), контрастирующий с белой рубашкой и дорогими коричневыми кожаными ботинками.

У Иллуми тоже был неплохой костюм, но он остался в поместье Золдиков. Поэтому он чувствовал себя весьма скромно одетым в серой рубашке и шерстяных серых твидовых брюках. На нем также было длинное черное кожаное пальто с шарфом, заправленным вокруг лацканов.

—Не хотел бы ты примерить один из моих костюмов? — спросил Хисока, заметив, что Иллуми сравнивает их фигуры в отражении на дверях лифта.

—Ни одна из твоих вещей мне не подойдет, — сказал Иллуми.

—Знаешь, мы одного роста.

—Да, и ты в два раза шире.

Хисока положил руку на живот и кинул на Иллуми страдальческий взгляд.

—Как жестоко.

—Я не имел желания тебя обидеть. У тебя отличное тело.

В комнате словно закончился воздух, когда лицо Хисоки вытянулось в удивлении. Иллуми проигнорировал внезапное напряжение, повернувшись к дверям.

—Ты только что нечаянно флиртовал? — спросил Хисока. Когда Иллуми не повернулся и не ответил, он засмеялся, прикрыв рот рукой, заглушая звук. — Тебе стоит иногда делать это сознательно — ты был бы хорош в этом.

—Спасибо, нет, — коротко ответил Иллуми. Это прозвучало больше как «отъебись и умри».

Лифт зазвенел, когда прибыл для того, чтобы спустить их. Двери открылись, и Хисока протянул руку, предлагая Иллуми зайти первым, что он и сделал, после чего нажал на кнопку 200-го этажа. Оттуда им придется брать отдельный лифт для того, чтобы спуститься.

Когда они прибыли на 200-й, там была толпа. Некоторые в ней определенно были фанатами Хисоки — они сделали макияж, похожий на его.

—Как мило… - тихо сказал Хисока Иллуми, пока они проходили мимо. Никто не узнал его с опущенными волосами, и даже если бы они заметили уникальный костюм, толпа не была достаточно внимательна, чтобы понять. — Они одеты, как я.

Иллуми сморщил нос.

Это выражение лица быстро становилось любимым для Хисоки. — Возможно, мне стоит сказать что-нибудь.

—Делай что хочешь. Я буду внизу, — отрезал Иллуми, пробираясь сквозь толпу еще одного бойца по имени Дик. Хисока послушно следовал за ним, но остановился, когда заметил надпись на футболке фанатки.

«I Love Dick»

—О, ты должна поведать мне, где я могу найти такую, — сказал Хисока.

Иллуми стоял около лифта, сомневаясь, что ему стоит ждать Хисоку.

—Я сделала ее сама, — ответила молодая женщина.

—Неплохо, — сказал Хисока таким отчетливым и выразительным голосом, что все в радиусе десяти метров услышали. По толпе прошлась рябь и все замерли, когда некоторые люди поняли, кто стоит по центру.

Иллуми нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, и дверь открылась.

—Хисока! — вскрикнул кто-то.

—Ох… - сказал он, выпрямляясь, — Я себя выдал.

Иллуми зашел в лифт с твердым намерением бросить тупую задницу Хисоки на растерзание толпе. Он нажал на кнопку закрытия дверей и осознал, что уже чувствовал себя немного лучше.

Но до того как двери до конца закрылись, рука появилась между ними. Хисока запрыгнул внутрь; некоторые девушки визжали, пытаясь сделать то же самое. Они не были так же удачливы, поэтому Хисока и Иллуми остались одни.

—Ты сделал это специально, — сказал Иллуми, когда они начали спускаться.

—Вовсе нет, — ответил Хисока, но его ухмылка была очевидной.

—Только плохие актеры смеются над собственными шутками, — сказал Иллуми, цитируя деда.

—Я волшебник, а не актер, — сказал Хисока, создавая цветок в воздухе. Он протянул его Иллуми, разглядывающего его через прищуренные веки. Он его не принял, и Хисока позволил ему упасть, но до того, как цветок смог приземлиться, он превратился в чернокрылую бабочку, порхавшую вокруг них до тех пор, пока они не достигли первого этажа.

Двери открылись, и она вылетела наружу, исчезая среди огромного количества людей.

 

 

Глянцевая черная машина плыла по забитой автомобилями дороге вокруг Небесной Башни, удаляясь от города. Хисока и Иллуми сидели на заднем сиденье, отделенные от водителя, каждый около своего окна. Слабо шел снег, еще сильнее замедляя их итак низкую скорость.

—Куда мы едем? — спросил Иллуми.

—Я попросил клерка посоветовать место. Есть ресторан под названием «Phaux». Старый и дорогой. По-видимому, они специализируются на телятине, — Хисока повернулся к Иллуми. — Но мы можем не успеть забронировать стол.

—Мы можем побежать, — сказал Иллуми, взглянув на длинную череду автомобилей. — Скорее всего, мы сможем добраться из одного конца города в другой за пять минут.

—Мне казалось, тебе не нравится находиться под снегопадом.

Иллуми наконец взглянул на него, нахмурив брови. Откуда Хисока это знает? Он моргнул, приводя в порядок свои мысли. —Все нормально.

Хисока повернулся к окну. — Мы проезжаем вход к порту дирижаблей. Возможно, нам просто стоит направиться в Йоркшин.

Иллуми немного придвинулся, чтобы посмотреть в то же окно на большой дирижабль, поднимающийся от горизонта.

—Серьезно?

—Почему нет?

—Хм… Тот, кто следил за нами весь день, скорее всего заподозрит что-то из-за твоих передвижений. Мы не собирали багаж.

—А, так ты тоже заметил. Мне это не особенно волнует. Это босс охраны в Небесной Башне.

—Его аура достаточно угрожающая.

—Ты тоже так считаешь? — усмехнулся Хисока и его руки на коленях сжали друг друга. От него исходил жар. — Я был взволнован из-за этого весь день.

Иллуми взглянул на руки Хисоки. Он покрасил ногти под цвет пиджака. —Что-ж, я не против Йоркшина. Я не так уж и часто был там.

Хисока связался с водителем по телефону, находящемся на выступе позади сидений, и сказал ему развернуться.

 

 

Шифаун вздохнул, когда машина, за которой он следил, повернула к порту. Сидя за рулем его пикапа, он не хотел лезть в аэропорт просто чтобы увидеть, как Хисока покидает страну.

Он поднес телефон к уху, после того как набрал номер из быстрого набора. Секунду спустя он был на связи с представителем исполнительной власти по продаже билетов. 

—Мне понадобится информация об определенном пассажире. Только время полета и поездка ли это туда и обратно.

—Разумеется, Шифаум. В чем дело?

—Просто, ээ… Расследую нарушение безопасности в башне.

—Понял. Я отправлю тебе информацию.

—Спасибо.

Шифаум развернулся и поехал обратно к башне. Выходя из машины полчаса спустя, он заметил новое сообщение на телефоне.

Пассажир Хисока вместе с Иллуми Золдиком. Немедленно вылетают, дата — 01.20. Номер рейса — 2248-1.

Иллуми Золдик… Шифаум зашел в башню и, вместо того чтобы подняться на лифте, спустился в подвал, где находился его офис. Было достаточно просто взглянуть на записи башни, чтобы найти информацию об Иллуми.

Он сражался в башне в 12 лет. Семь месяцев продержался на 200 этаже. Выигрывал каждый матч. Убил четырех своих противников. У него была возможность сразиться с мастером этажа. В двенадцать лет.

Но фамилия «Золдик» застряла у Шифаума в голове. Он снова стал искать и был удивлен, когда нашел десятерых людей.

Иллуми Золодик, 12 лет  
Прекартер Золдик, 22 года (мертв)  
Миллуки Золдик, 12 лет  
Канабби Золдик, 19 лет  
Рио Золдик, 46 лет (мертв)  
Алиса Золдик, 21 год (мертва)  
Киллуа Золдик, 10 и 12 лет  
Редмонд Золдик, 15 лет  
Уиллоу Золдик, 30 лет  
Каллуто Золдик, 8 лет

—Хм… — Шифаун почесал пятичасовую щетину, появившуюся у него на подбородке, разглядывая список. — Подделки, — заключил он. Некоторые из них не члены семьи. Но другие… Это было достаточно просто. Он стал составлять имена, основанные на "Иллуми".

—Какая причудливая семейка… — сказал он в никуда. Их дети все именованы по очереди, с "ллу" в середине. "Иллуми"… "Ми" плюс "ллу" становится "Милуки". "Ки" плюс "ллу" становится "Киллуа". "А" становится… О. "А" ломает узор. Его глаза прищурились. Это было бы "Аллука". "Ка" плюс "ллу" становится "Каллуто". Он вздохнул, разглядывая необычный список имен. Действительно странная семья. И почему этот Аллука не посещал Небесную Арену? Он потер переносицу.

Шифаум решил найти записи сражений Иллуми на 200-м этаже. Он был ребенком небольшого роста, с черными волосами по плечи, и носил необычно старомодную одежду. Это сделало для Шифаума первое наблюдение за тем, как Иллуми вырвал кусок позвоночника из спины противника куда более шокирующим. Он повторял этот прием несколько раз. А также вырывал еще бьющееся сердце. В последующих сражениях он оставлял противников живыми, но несомненно испуганными. Он двигался с нечеловеческой скоростью и наносил удары с максимальной эффективностью.

И его нен, даже в том возрасте, был очень силен. Мурашки пробежали по спине Шифаума, и он осознал, что опасения клерка были обоснованными. Эти двое, Иллуми и Хисока, были монстрами. Вместе они, несомненно, были серьезной угрозой для башни и всего социума.

Телефон Шифаума снова стал подавать признаки жизни, и он подпрыгнул, испуганный внезапным шумом и светом. Он вздохнул и осмотрелся, понимая, что даже не включил свет в офисе.

—Идиотизм — пробурчал он, поднимая в руки телефон, и прочел: «Пассажир Хисока, возвращается 01.21. Пассажир Иллуми, возвращается 01.21. Номер рейса — 2248-2»  
Он поднял брови в изумлении. — Это меньше, чем 12 часов. Зачем тогда этот полет? Международное свидание? 

Он смотрел на сообщение с минуту, после чего набрал другой номер. Ему надо покончить со всем здесь и сейчас, до того как Небесная Арена будет скомпрометирована серийными убийцами. Он знал, где Хисока и Иллуми будут завтра, так как они полетят на самом раннем утреннем рейсе.

Их будут ожидать ассасины.

 

Они сделали только пару глотков виски на борту дирижабля, когда зазвонил телефон Иллуми.

Это было сообщение от отца. Он немедленно почувствовал прилив энергии. Наконец-то, контакт. Он поднял телефон к глазам, и энергия мгновенно угасла.

Хисока, наблюдающий за ним, моргнул в удивлении от быстрых перепадов настроения Иллуми, наблюдаемых по его ауре и не совсем безразличном лице. -Плохие новости?

—Мне больше нельзя использовать мой телефон для личных целей. Исключительно по работе.

Хисока сделал глоток виски. — Хах. Когда ты вообще пользуешься телефоном для личных целей?

Иллуми стал щелкать клавиши на телефоне, ударяя ногтями по нему, как выстрелами, после чего повернул экран к Хисоке. Их недавний разговор был на экране.

 

22:18 Иллуми: Как часто у тебя бывает секс?

22:22 Хисока: Я дам тебе расписание. Или, возможно, это была просьба? Я могу вписать и тебя.

22:22 Иллуми: Расписания достаточно.

06:11 Иллуми: У тебя есть тесто для вафель?

06:12 Хисока: Нет. Запроси у клерка. Возьми любую трубку, и она будет на другом конце.

06:12 Иллуми: Не мог бы ты это сделать?

06:13 Хисока: Такой застенчивый.

06:14 Хисока: Уже заказано. Поднимется сюда через минуту. Говоря о подъеме...

06:14 Иллуми: Я его отрежу, если снова увижу тебя без штанов в апартаментах.

06:15 Хисока: Как холодно. *-_-v 

 

Хисока тихо ржал к тому моменту, как дочитал до конца.

Иллуми не выглядел так, будто это его развлекало. — И что я должен сделать?

—Купи себе второй телефон, — сказал Хисока. — В этом нет ничего необычного.

—Это раздражает.

—Ты напомнил мне… — Хисока достал собственный телефон из кармана пальто. Через некоторое время Иллуми все же наклонился,чтобы посмотреть, что он делает. — Я оплачиваю счет за телефон, — объяснил он. Он повернул телефон так, чтобы Иллуми мог увидеть, как он наживает на зеленую кнопку «отправить». — Готово.

Иллуми широко распахнул глаза. Он поднял стакан к губам и сделал глоток практически на автомате.

—Что? — спросил Хисока.

—Я никогда не думал, что ты оплачиваешь счета.

—Я честный член общества, — сказал Хисока, ухмыляясь. — Ты когда-нибудь оплачивал чеки за всю свою жизнь?

—Разумеется. В ресторанах и отелях.

—Я не про это. Дорогой испорченный Иллуми, теперь у тебя будет счет за телефон. Собирается ли твой отец все еще оплачивать обслуживание твоей машины? Бензин? Я полагаю, медицинские счета ты тоже будешь оплачивать сам.

Надежда на то, чтобы скопить на собственное поместье за городом неподалеку от поместья Золдиков теперь казалась куда более зыбкой и далекой. Ему бы понадобилось несколько миллионов долларов на имение такого размера в той местности.

—И еда. И одежда. Я уверен, что они снабдят тебя оружием, но ты ведь будешь нести ответственность, если его потеряешь, не так ли? — продолжал Хисока, все шире скалясь. — Мне кажется, они больше не будут доставать для тебя иглы. Сколько ты их обычно тратишь в день? И настолько же, насколько прекрасны твои волосы, будет велика стоимость ухода за ними каждый месяц.

Иллуми откинулся на стуле, сползая ниже, пока его подбородок едва не касался барной стойки, напротив которой они сидели. —Ты предлагаешь мне меньше есть, побрить голову и убивать не так свободно.

Образ лысого вегетарианца-Иллуми появился у Хисоки в голове, и он не смог сдержать смех. Когда Иллуми повернулся и посмотрел на него обвиняющим взглядом, он стал ржать только сильнее и не мог остановиться. Люди стали оборачиваться на них.

Иллуми достал кубик льда из стакана, сжал его двумя пальцами, а затем кинул Хисоке на колени. Волшебник подскочил.

—Холодно! — сказал он, отряхивая переднюю часть брюк. Впрочем, его хорошее настроение невозможно было испортить, и он продолжил скалиться. Через минуту он откинулся на спинку стула, и двое погрузились в тишину, наблюдая за мерцающими огнями внизу, пока они приближались к Йоркшину.

Иллуми допил свой виски одним глотком, и Хисока последовал его примеру.

 

 

Хисока был настолько близок к опьянению, насколько не был с самого детства. У него была поразительно высокая устойчивость к алкоголю, так как он употреблял его еще будучи ребенком. Они с Иллуми сделали уже пять повторов к моменту посадки.

На Иллуми алкоголь тоже практически не влиял, так как у него был иммунитет к 99% всех ядов, известных людям. Но достаточно большие дозы смогли бы подействовать. Возможно, именно на это Хисока и рассчитывал.

—Тебе стоило бы воспользоваться именем семьи, — сказал Хисока, пока они спускались с платформы дирижабля. — Мы могли бы получить стол на верхнем этаже одного из самых высоких зданий в округе, забронировав его на фамилию Золдик.

—Это было бы неразумно. Разве не ты знаменит из нас двоих? Твое имя тоже должно иметь вес.

—Я не известен в Йоркшине. Моя слава не распространяется за пределами башни. Я полагаю, нам придется жить, как обычным людям и… ждать.

Иллуми приподнял брови в любопытстве. — Хорошо.

Где-то через час он понял, что нет. Один из лучших ресторанов Йоркшина, «Warren Grill», был полностью забит. Время ожидания было чуть больше двух часов. Перед ним не было места, где можно было посидеть, и они находились посреди толпы.

—Это то, что дает спонтанность? — тихо спросил Иллуми, неподвижно стоя между комнатным растением, и группой из шести человек на скамье. — Три часа полета, и два — чтобы просто сесть.

Его раздражало то, что Хисока выглядел так, будто у себя дома, с одной рукой в кармане, а другой опираясь на стену.

Иллуми скучал по пустоте вне города. По тишине и спокойствию его большой, открытой комнаты, в которой любой звук отдавался эхом. За окном были деревья и горы до самого горизонта.

—Тебе ужасно некомфортно, не так ли? — спросил Хисока.

Иллуми не собирался отвечать, но старая женщина, сидящая на скамье, поворачиваясь, заехала ему локтем в бедро, после чего он сухо кивнул.

Хисока исчез в толпе. Вернулся он спустя пару мгновений, складывая что-то в задний карман брюк. Он жестом предложил Иллуми подойти. Метрдотель появился около них, поклонился и провел их по небольшой лестнице на мансарду с полудюжиной одиночных столиков на двоих, находящейся над обеденным залом. Одна из стен была окном, в котором отражались огни ночного Йоркшина.

—Двойной виски, — сказал Хисока.

Метрдотель кивнул и ушел, как только они сели.

Они молчали: Хисока разглядывал на город, а Иллуми не моргая смотрел на Хисоку.

—Что ты сделал? — спросил он.

—Хм? - Хисока поставил локти на стол и уперся подбородком в ладонь.

—Чтобы занять этот стол.

—Они были забронированы для важных гостей.

—Ты сказал им мое имя?

—Я дал им денег.

Им принесли выпивку. Иллуми сделал глоток, и полное понимание ситуации появилось у него в голове.

—А, — сказал он. — Я понял.

—Что? — Хисока улыбнулся поверх стакана.

—Ты намеренно вытягиваешь из меня реакцию, манипулируя моими эмоциями в попытке заставить меня сделать что-то, чего ты хочешь.

—Что заставляет тебя так думать?

—Ты напоминал об обязательствах, которые у меня появились. Ты выбрал популярный ресторан. Ты предпочел подождать до тех пор, пока я не достигну необходимого тебе уровня дискомфорта, после чего помог с ним справиться. А также я абсолютно уверен, что ты пытаешься заставить меня напиться.

Хисока провел языком по краю стакана, его темная убийственная аура окружала его, пока Иллуми пытался разобраться в его уловке. Ему было жарко, он приближался к грани удовольствия, пока убийца прорывался сквозь тщательно спланированный процесс.

—Ради какой цели? — спросил Иллуми, прищурив глаза.

—Самому интересно, — сказал Хисока.

Темные глаза Иллуми метались по сторонам, пока он собирал все части мозаики в одну картину. Это не было что-то настолько простое, как секс. Но также наверняка и не настолько сложное, как драка. Какие еще есть у Хисоки мотивации? — Знаешь, ты достаточно манипулятивен для трансформатора, — проворчал Иллуми.

—Это больше по твоей части, не так ли? — усмехнулся Хисока.

Да, Иллуми был манипулятором, как и его мать. Но Хисока брал вещь и заставлял ее выглядеть как что-то еще — как сейчас и делал. — Ты не хочешь секса или драки со мной…

—Ну, не то чтобы я был против…

—…ты пытаешься заставить меня в это верить.

Ложное направление. Как отвратительно. Иллуми сморщил нос, и Хисока внезапно зааплодировал. Иллуми замер.

—Это оно.

—А?

—Я хотел, чтобы ты сделал это лицо. Вот и все.

Пустой взгляд Иллуми ничего не выражал, но он был невероятно раздражен. —Что ты имеешь в виду?

—Это, — сказал Хисока и сморщил лицо. Иллуми поджал губы. —Ты так делаешь. Ты делаешь такое лицо.

—Я не делаю такого.

—Я хочу предложить метрдотелю заглянуть к нам в отель для секса, — внезапно сказал Хисока. Иллуми сморщил нос, и телефон Хисоки вдруг появился в воздухе, фотографируя ассасина.

Стакан с виски Иллуми треснул в его хватке из-за слишком сильного гнева, который он не смог полностью сдержать. Хисока положил телефон на стол, повернул к Иллуми и подтолкнул.

На экране Иллуми увидел себя с пустыми глазами, сжатым ртом и сморщенным носом. Словно он был недоволен, надулся. Практически детское выражение лица.

Хватка на стакане ослабилась. Маленькие капли виски просочились из краев трещин, никем не замеченные. Он взял телефон и стал изучать фото вблизи. В конце концов, он положил телефон обратно на стол и оттолкнул к Хисоке.

—Не делай этого снова.

—Но мне было так скучно, — Иллуми был еще одной игрушкой в его коллекции, сражения и секс были не единственными вариантами. — Разве это не было удовольствием для тебя — разбираться в этом?

— Удовольствие — это не то слово, которое я бы стал использовать, нет.

Подошел официант с тарелками на подносе. Он разместил их перед гостями и протянул меню вин. — Мое имя — Рик. Могу ли я предложить вам вино для сегодняшнего курса нашего шеф-повара? 

В «Warren Grill» не было меню, его устанавливали каждый день; семь блюд сливались в единую симфонию.

Иллуми открыл рот, чтобы отказаться, но Хисока опередил его.

—Бутылку красного, пожалуйста, — сказал он, после чего чуть наклонился и указал на одно из списка.

—Разумеется. Стоит ли мне забрать ваше виски?

Хисока снова был быстрее Иллуми. —Пожалуйста.

—Я скоро вернусь.

Глаза Иллуми были узко прищурены. Хисока делал вид, что не замечал этого, потягивая напиток. Он взглянул на стакан Иллуми. —Твой виски протекает.

Иллуми тоже заметил медленно падающие со дна капли, и приподнял стакан, чтобы слизнуть их с холодного стекла, после чего допил все, что осталось.

Хисока наблюдал, облокотившись на одну руку. —Возможно, мне стоило делать целью секс, — сказал он, ловя глазами каждое движение Иллуми.

—Тебе бы понадобился еще галлон алкоголя, — сказал Иллуми, отодвигая стакан. — И ты бы не продержался столько же, сколько я. Это игра, в которой ты не сможешь победить.

Хисока вернулся к своему обеду, ухмыляясь.

Иллуми осознал свою ошибку слишком поздно. Игры, в которых он не может победить, притягивали Хисоку больше всего.

 

 

Было два часа утра, когда они закончили ужин.

—Нет смыла идти в отель, — сказал Хисока.

Иллуми кивнул в ответ.

Они были практически пьяны. Хисока не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда такое случалось. С таким количество врагов это была опасная игра. А у Иллуми их, вероятно, в два раза больше. Это редкая и лучшая возможность, пока они слабее всего. Тем не менее он все равно предложил заглянуть в небольшой бар за углом.

Иллуми согласился.

Это было маленькое и дымное место, но оно не пахло сигаретами и пеплом Небесной Башни. Нет, здесь пахло теплом и богатством, дорогими сигарами и редким ликером.

Хисока наблюдал, как Иллуми принял предложенную сигариллу. Мужчина, предложивший ее, держал ее так, чтобы Иллуми мог взять ее, но вместо этого ассасин наклонился и сжал конец губами. Мужчина напрягся и окаменел во всех возможных смыслах, когда Иллуми сделал затяжку. Он выпрямился; дым дрейфовал вокруг его губ, и старший джентльмен выглядел так, будто в любой момент может отключиться.

—Можешь ее оставить, — прохрипел он.

—Вы слишком добры, — сказал Иллуми, улыбаясь. Мужчина сразу же отшатнулся, настолько ошеломленный, как если бы Иллуми ударил его. Ассасин предложил сигаррилу Хисоке, который покачал головой в ответ.

—Я не курю. От дыма у меня желтеют зубы, — он показал их Иллуми — они были белыми и чистыми, с одними из самых острых клыков, которые Иллуми когда-либо видел у людей. Прежде чем осознал, что делает, Иллуми наклонился к Хисоке и провел пальцем по ним. Хисока не упустил возможность и, открыв рот, провел языком по подушечке пальца.

Убийца отстранился и снова сделал то выражение, которым Хисока так наслаждался. Он откинулся в кресле и продолжил курить, пока волшебник потягивал джин.

—Мне нравится Йоркшин, — сказал Иллуми через некоторое время.

—Это интересное место, — согласился Хисока.

—Оно лучше, чем твоя башня.

—Оно более дорогое.

—С твоим поведением, костюмом, и волосами в такой укладке, — сказал Иллуми, наконец отпуская слова, впервые за весь вечер звучащие пьяными, — Ты действительно похож на бизнесмена, дающего мне совет, куда идти.

—Ты не можешь позволить себе консультацию у меня, — сказал Хисока.

Они вдвоем заржали. Они оба были пьяны.

 

 

Будь они трезвыми, эта атака никогда бы не сработала.

Нен-бомба просвистела в воздухе, когда Хисока и Иллуми шли по переулку, сокращая дорогу в аэропорт. Они заметили ее одновременно, и Хисока поймал ее в свою ауру до того, как она смогла попасть в одного из них. Бомба взорвалась, как только была покрыта банджи-гамом, резина растягивалась раз десять, едва сдерживая ее. Пальцы Хисоки сжались сильнее, суставы заскрипели, после чего взрыв прекратился.

Иллуми уже бросил несколько игл, но атакующие не были любителями, и были готовы к подобному. Хисока насчитал четверых. Один из них бросил еще две бомбы, в этот раз сверху, что делало очевидной его позицию в одном из окон высоких зданий. Хисока запросто ушел с их траектории и остановился за спиной Иллуми.

Затененный нен-зерь подполз из теней и Иллуми немедленно отследил нен-пользователя, прячущегося за мусорным контейнером впереди. Глупо. Он думал, это может защитить его от атак. Иллуми бросил иглу в стальной контейнер, и она прошла насквозь, словно это было масло, и попала в глаз. Мужчина закричал и упал.

Хисока оставил на него других и стал подниматься на здание, пересекая его так, будто бежал по холму, а не вертикальной стене. Он услышал, как матерится женщина с бомбами, бросая еще несколько в него. Теперь, когда он знал где она, это было бессмысленно. Он прижал ее к окну апартаментов и перерезал горло картой. Она, задыхаясь, упала в конвульсиях.

Внизу Иллуми сражался с оставшимися двумя в одиночку. Хисока посмотрел вниз и увидел, как он движется с грацией, не имеющей себе равных. Ударив ногой в подбородок одного из убийц, он подкинул его вверх. Второй попытался опрокинуть Иллуми на спину за волосы.

Пульс Хисоки резко подскочил. Тарзанка из его ауры прицепилась к затылку мужчины. Он хотел оттянуть атакующего назад, но из-за влияния алкоголя и сильного гнева на попытку мужчины прикоснуться к волосам Иллуми, сломал ему шею.

Хисока подошел к Иллуми в тот момент, когда он добил последнего иглой в голову.

Он повернулся к Хисоке; глаза его были широко открыты, он был расслаблен, так как тоже наслаждался происходящим. Они вдвоем, покрытые брызгами крови своих врагов, стоя в сыром холодном переулке, набитом мусором, разделили мгновение, наполненное удовольствием.

Хисока облизнул свой клык, улыбаясь. Иллуми медленно вернул иглы в руках на их исходные места в одежде, не отрывая глаз от Хисоки.

—Напиться было глупо, — наконец сказал он.

—Действительно. Они даже сумели задеть тебя, — сказал Хисока, прикоснувшись к подбородку Иллуми.

—Они не…

Хисока прикоснулся губами к краю его рта. Иллуми резко выдохнул, возбуждение от боя все еще не успокоилось, ускоряя сердцебиение, и он не знал, как реагировать. Это было то же самое ощущение, когда впервые оказываешься на электрическом стуле, зная, что должен двигаться, умолять о том, чтобы это прекратилось или позволить импульсам проходить по нему до тех пор, пока это не перестанет его пугать. Он был слишком пьян для того, чтобы справиться с этим при помощи логики.

Хисока отстранился, и его лицо выглядело настолько похотливо с расширенными зрачками и приподнятыми бровями, что Иллуми наконец смог отделаться от пьяной каши мыслей, в которой тонул. Игла приблизилась к горлу Хисоки.

—Не прикасайся ко мне больше.

—Ох, Иллуми… — сказал этот больной мудак, прислоняясь к игле Иллуми, —Трахни меня.

Иллуми усмехнулся, отодвигая иглу и убирая ее, после чего повернулся и направился к аэропорту.

Обратно в башню.

—Ты хочешь, чтобы я ходил с эрекцией? — печально отозвался Хисока, неподвижно стоя позади.

—Мне плевать, даже если тебе придется ходить без ног, — ответил Иллуми.


	3. Нокаут

—Я провел расследование. Он не убивает людей.

Он, блять, их уничтожает, но это к делу не относилось.

—Но я была так уверена…

—Разве ты мне не доверяешь?

—Разумеется, доверяю, Шифаум. Да, конечно. Хорошо, - она прокашлялась, кивнула и сделала свое нейтральное заученное наизусть выражение лица. —Я ценю твою помощь!

—Без проблем. Дай мне знать, если что-нибудь еще произойдет, — сказал Шифаум, возвращаясь к лифту. Когда он открылся, внутри стоял Хисока в белом костюме с золотыми звездой и слезой под глазами.

Они разглядывали друг друга в течение длительного времени, и Шифаум чувствовал, что примерз к месту из-за словно знающих абсолютно все желтых глаз. Хисока шагнул вперед, и Шифаум все еще не мог пошевелиться, его сердце громко билось в груди, словно заглушая все звуки вокруг.

Аура Хисоки была иссиня-черной, глубокой и бесконечной. Его сила была настолько огромна, что Шифаум вспомнил самый первый раз, когда увидел Небесную Башню, будучи ребенком. Он стоял у основания этого огромного здания и смотрел вверх. Верхушки не было видно, она была настолько высокой, что часть ее скрывалась за молочно-белыми облаками. У него закружилась голова из-за попыток осознать существование чего-то настолько колоссального.

Хисока был точно таким же.

Шифаум опустил голову в поклоне. —Мастер Хисока. Прошу меня простить.

Он сдвинулся вбок и обошел его, нажимая на кнопку уже закрывшегося лифта. Заходя внутрь, он слышал цоканье каблуков Хисоки, идущего по холлу. Когда двери уже закрывались, он услышал голос Хисоки издалека:

—Да, да, я подпишу тебе это, разумеется, — после чего последовал хор визгов девушек.

Шифаум вернулся в его подвал и подал в отставку, которую мгновенно приняли. Будучи ребенком, все, что он хотел увидеть — верх башни.

Теперь, когда он это сделал, все, чего он хотел — никогда снова не покидать землю.

 

***

 

У Иллуми ушло два дня на то, чтобы заметить, что слежка прекратилась. Сидя за барной стойкой на кухне, он наблюдал за тем, как Хисока листает меню еды с доставкой. —Глава охраны, следивший за тобой, ушел.

Хисока утвердительно промычал в ответ, проводя пальцем по странице.

—Ты его убил?

—Нет. Просто напугал.

Иллуми приподнял голову; волосы упали ему на лицо, словно черный водопад.

Хисока кинул меню на стол и чуть наклонился вперед. —Я просто посмотрел на него вот так.

Он сильно прищурился и угрожающе растянул губы.

—Это не может напугать.

—Тебе так кажется потому, что мы друзья, — сказал Хисока, вернув нормальное выражение лица. Он снова взял в руки меню.

—Мы не друзья, — на автомате ответил Иллуми. Когда Хисока не ответил, Иллуми распахнул глаза. Совсем немного. Это была достаточно многозначительная пауза. — О. Мы что-то вроде друзей.

—Рад, что ты заметил, — сказал Хисока, прикладывая телефон к уху, — Я никому не скажу. Не хотел бы сделать себя мишенью. Как часто происходят покушения на твою жизнь?

—Я их не замечаю до тех пор, пока не оказываюсь в значительной опасности, — Иллуми стал прикидывать в голове. Несколько в год.

—И как часто такое происходит?

—Хм… В среднем, раз в месяц.

Должно быть, на звонок ответили, потому что Хисока отвернулся. —Здравствуйте. Заказ на двоих, пожалуйста. Апартаменты номер 242. Ага. Да. Монгольская курица. Подождите секундочку… — он снова взглянул на Иллуми. —Какой рис предпочитаешь?

—Коричневый.

—Один коричневый, один белый, — сказал Хисока, — О… И один коктейль. Шоколадный. Да, со стружкой. Да, хорошо.

Он повесил трубку. Иллуми наклонился вперед. —Я бы тоже не отказался от шоколадного коктейля.

—Он для тебя.

Иллуми уставился на него.

—Я заказал его для тебя.

—А.

Они замолчали.

—Двойную посыпку в следующий раз, — посоветовал Иллуми.

—Я запомню.

 

***

 

Фотографии Хисоки, снятые тем неловким фотографом, теперь крутились в рекламе Олимпийской битвы. До соревнований оставалось три недели, и маркетинг шел полным ходом.

Иллуми казалось, что на каждом повороте его атакует лицо Хисоки. Возможно, самым раздражающим был факт, что Хисока этого даже не замечал, так как не смотрел телевизор и не читал ничего, кроме грязных слухов. Были даже автобусы с его лицом по бокам, но он их также не видел. Иллуми не мог даже купить пончик, не увидев знакомых желтых глаз три фута шириной.

Иллуми волновало то, что это не волновало Хисоку.

Он настраивал свой новый телефон, когда получил сообщение от неизвестного номера. Ассасин открыл его и снова увидел лицо Хисоки и даты Олимпийской битвы. Другие участники тоже быстро промелькнули на экране.

Он владел этим телефоном менее, чем час, и уже получил спам с рекламой клоуна-кретина, явно став целью из-за того, что указал его нынешний адрес в башне на документах регистрации.

Зло стуча пальцами по телефону, он удалил сообщение, после его уставился в потолок.

За эти несколько дней после посещений Йоркшина Иллуми пришел к определенным выводам:

1\. Ему не нравились Небесная Башня и Небесная Арена. Они были показушными, шумными и дешевыми.

2\. Хисока был ему другом. Это означало, что он принадлежит к категории важных людей. Это сильно изменило их предыдущие отношения, построенные на взаимопонимании и уважении. Теперь они включали в себя элементы власти и контроля, вне зависимости от того, понимал ли это Хисока.  
3\. Йоркшин был более пригодным местом для длительного проживания, даже несмотря на его дороговизну. Люди, жившие там, имели более высокий калибр.

Без сомнений, он мог покинуть Башню и переехать в Йоркшин в одиночку, или же вежливо попросить Хисоку поехать с ним, чтобы продолжить функционировать в качестве союзников и друзей, но вместо этого Иллуми решил, что лучший путь получить желаемое заключался в манипулировании ситуацией. Это позволяло избежать раздражения из-за обсуждения решения с Хисокой.

Он знал, как было лучше, и ему не нравилось объяснять это самому себе. Возможно, это его роль старшего из детей Золдиков сделала его экспертом в области определения хорошего и плохого, но тем не менее — решение не подлежало обсуждению.

Он и Хисока переезжали в Йоркшин.

В другой комнате петхауса у Хисоки пробежал озноб по спине.

 

***

 

—Ты планируешь тренироваться к турниру? — спросил Иллуми, заходя в спальню Хисоки без стука. Хисока сидел на своем туалетном столике с гелем в руках. (Иллуми надеялся, что это было именно гель.) Он глянул на Иллуми и обратно повернулся к зеркалу, приводя волосы в обычное состояние.

—Мне стоило бы, не так ли?

—Твоя цель — победить? — Иллуми сел на край кровати. Хисока снова глянул на него и опять отвернулся к зеркалу, продолжая приводить волосы порядок.

—Нет.

—Что же тогда?

—Мне нужно сразиться с двумя людьми до Ксохо. Она — мой фаворит.

—Ксохо? — Иллуми откинулся назад, на руки, погружаясь в мягкую ткань кровати Хисоки.

Хисока в третий раз кинул на него взгляд. — Она мастер 238 этажа, — Хисока владел 242-м, но номера не отражали рейтинг по силе, — Она усилитель.

—А, твой любимый тип.

—Ты прав, — согласился Хисока, улыбаясь.

—Что будешь делать, после того, как победишь ее? — продолжил Иллуми. Он достал телефон из кармана, чтобы изучить расписание боев. Когда Хисока победит Ксохо, ему останется только финальная битва. Он может получить пентхаус на самой верхушке башни.

—Ничего, — пожал плечами Хисока, все еще причесываясь.

—Ты не заинтересован в 250 этаже?

—Я не заинтересован в финальной битве, — уточнил Хисока. —Все остальные мастера этажей скучны.

Иллуми бы попросил пояснить, но согласился. Он по несколько раз читал их профили, и никто из них не казался достойным бесконечных похвал, которыми был осыпан. Разумеется, Иллуми так же думал и о Ксохо. Она была одной из двух женщин на Олимпийской Битве, и на этом ее достоинства заканчивались.

Возможно, интерес Хисоки в ней исходил откуда-то еще.

—Ты заинтересован в сексе с ней? — спросил он.

Это заставило Хисоку повернуться к нему на своем кресле и удивленно приподнять брови. Иллуми сидел у него на кровати с раздвинутыми коленями, опираясь на руки за спиной; волосы разбросаны по плечам, глаза прищурены.

Хисока позволил тишине длиться с минуту, изучая глазами Иллуми без малейшего признака веселья. —Ты необычно разговорчив, Иллуми. Есть что-то, чего ты хочешь?

Иллуми не сдвинулся со своего места, только еще шире раздвинул ноги. — Нет.

У Хисоки между пальцами появилась карта, блеснувшая в момент, когда он со всей силы кинул ее в Иллуми. Тот поймал ее между ладонями, прихлопнув до того, как она смогла попасть ему в нос, и снова откинулся на кровать, уже не опираясь на руки.

—Ты прав. Мне стоит тренироваться. Хотел бы присоединиться? — спросил Хисока, вставая.

—Да, — сказал Иллуми, спрыгивая с кровати на ноги. Он протянул карту назад Хисоке, и тот забрал ее, крутя между пальцами до тех пор, пока она не исчезла в маленьком облаке дыма.

 

***

 

Тренажерный зал был доступен через 200-й этаж, в него пускали только мастеров этажей. Разумеется, мужчина, наблюдающий за дверью, был простаком, и Иллуми проскользнул мимо него без каких-либо проблем.

Он моргнул в удивлении, когда оказался внутри. Все десять этажей были прозрачными, соединяясь лестницами и стеклянным лифтом по центру пространства. Одна из стен была до самого верха сплошным окном, а противоположная была стенами пентхаусов мастеров этажей.

Это было самым впечатляющим местом в башне, более всего напоминающее Иллуми о доме. Спортзал в поместье Золдиков был поразительно большим, с настолько же поразительным содержимым. Гири, бассейны, боксерский ринг, комнаты для медитаций, горячие источники, оружейная — здесь было все.

—Ты выглядишь удовлетворенным, — сказал Хисока. Он был в еще одном шутовском костюме — на этот раз сиреневом с розовыми частями, и ботинках с плоской подошвой. Несомненно, это было его представление об одежде для тренировок.

—Столько пространства для двадцати бойцов кажется чрезмерным, — отметил Иллуми, сделав несколько шагов, продолжая смотреть вверх на этажи, забитые тренажерами.

—Еще одна привилегия, — пожал плечами Хисока.

—Как насчет спарринга? — предложил Иллуми, указывая рукой на ринг на третьем этаже.

—Конечно.

Они поднялись по лестнице, и несколько других бойцов, занимающихся там же, заметили их. Хисока никогда не посещал спортзал, кроме как после начального тура после получения этажа. Они стали наблюдать, и напряжение стало ощутимым.

—Без хатсу. Только базовый нен, — сказал Иллуми.

—Хорошо.

—Без оружия? — спросил Иллуми, иглы появились у него в руке.

—Хм… Да, пожалуй, — кивнул Хисока.

—Цель — пригвоздить к полу. Тот, кто сделает это первым, выигрывает раунд. Победивший в двух раундах из трех побеждает, - он пользовался похожими правилами, тренируясь с братьями. Но их цель состояла в том, чтобы убить Иллуми, стараясь изо всех сил, потому что они не были способны сбить его с ног. У Хисоки были немного более высокие шансы.

—Звучит интересно, — сказал Хисока, скалясь, и отошел на другую сторону ринга. Мат был круглым, несколько метров радиусом, и слегка вдавлен в землю. Иллуми стоял напротив него. Они разглядывали друг друга пару секунд.

—О, — сказал Иллуми, прерывая зрительный контакт. Он достал из кармана резинку, закинул голову назад и собрал волосы в конский хвост, после чего снова выпрямился. —Все. Начинаем.

Они исчезли со своих мест.

—Мне действительно нравится сражаться с убийцами, — сказал Хисока хриплым и похотливым голосом, с ухмылкой, растянутой по лицу. Его глаза метнулись к Иллуми, движущемуся впереди, — Они такие быстрые.

Иллуми ответил ударом, нацеленным на то, чтобы раздробить Хисоке лицо, но волшебник переместился и ударил так, что Иллуми приземлился на мат с силой, заставившей скрипеть весь этаж.

Хисока засмеялся. Иллуми усмехнулся.

Они разрушат это место к чертям.

Внезапно они стали двигаться с невероятной скоростью, и никто из них не мог нанести удар до тех пор, пока Хисока не заметил, как Иллуми открылся. Он подделал хук справа, и когда Иллуми его заблокировал, использовал колено, чтобы ударить всем весом по почке. Ассасин вылетел с ринга и врезался в стену, отчего с нее свалилась штукатурка, превращаясь в пыльное облако вокруг тела.

Иллуми поднялся, и Хисока напротив него усмехнулся. Иллуми улыбнулся в ответ.

Они одновременно прыгнули и встретились по центру, обмениваясь скользящими ударами.

 

Остальные бойцы, находящиеся в зале, отошли к углам их этажей, смотря вниз на этот бой. Один парень достал телефон, набрал номер и сказал:

—Дик, тащи свой зад в спортзал. Поверь мне, тебе стоит это видеть, - он замолчал в тот момент, когда Хисока вылетел за ринг, столкнулся с полом и упал один, затем второй раз, поворачивая ноги над головой, пока не дотянулся до ограждения, удерживающего бойцов от выпадения за край и падения насмерть. Хисока едва не свалился, и смог остановиться, только схватившись за металлическую трубу перил и перекрутив себя на ней.

Когда он отпустил ее, от ладони осталась заметная вмятина.

—Беги сюда, прямо сейчас! — прошипел парень с телефоном.

 

—Тебе стоит использовать слова, — посоветовал Иллуми.

—О? — переспросил Хисока, стряхивая пыль с колен.

—В бою ты пользуешься словами не меньше, чем силой. Тебе стоит делать то же самое, сражаясь со мной.

—Почему? Я не смогу победить тебя без этого? Дорогой Иллуми, ты сильнее меня?

—Да, — сказал Иллуми, разминая плечо.

—Ты быстрее меня? — Хисока шагнул вперед.

—Да, — Иллуми сдвинулся к нему.

—Ты умнее меня? — он сдвинулся ближе.

—Да, — еще ближе.

—Ты настолько же хорош в постели? — они стояли лицом к лицу.

Когда Иллуми сделал то самое полное отвращения выражение лица, которым так наслаждался Хисока, волшебник ударил. Это отодвинуло Иллуми назад, и Хисока смог использовать кулак другой руки чтобы ударить по гортани.

Иллуми был прижат к полу. Его глаза были узко прищурены.

—Я воспользовался словами, — сказал, ухмыляясь, Хисока.

 

Первый раунд: Хисока.

 

Раздражение Иллуми, пульсировавшее в воздухе вокруг него, было настолько сильным, что Хисока широко распахнул глаза. Иллуми поднял ноги и сжал ими корпус волшебника, сдавливая руками бока с неожиданной силой.

—Если ты сможешь победить меня еще раз, — сказал он, — Я тебя поцелую.

—О, Иллуми, — простонал Хисока. Победа была обоюдоострым клинком. — Ладно, но я все еще неплох в сражении даже со стояком.

—Увидим, — сказал Иллуми, ногами скидывая с себя Хисоку в стену с максимальной силой.

 

Зрители, находившиеся над ними, не отрывали взгляда от происходящего.

—Они только что разговаривали о поцелуе?

—Я не знаю. Я ничего не смогла услышать, — сказала одна женщина. —Хисока проиграл?

—Он двигается слишком быстро, я ни черта не могу увидеть.

Все наклонились над ограждением, пытаясь увидеть происходящее.

 

Иллуми столкнулся со спиной Хисоки, схватил его за запястье и прибил к полу, из-за чего весь спортзал снова затрещал.

 

Второй раунд: Иллуми.

 

Они разделились и снова оказались на противоположных концах мата.

И, как и в первый раз, исчезли. Хисока поднял руки, и Иллуми приземлился на них; сила, которую невозможно было остановить, столкнулась с недвижимым объектом. Ударные волны проходили по пространству до тех пор, пока они снова не разошлись.

—Ты пытаешься соблазнить меня с того момента, как зашел в мою комнату, — сказал Хисока.

Иллуми невинно моргнул. —Вовсе нет.

—Ты не слишком хорош в этом. Слишком неловок.

—Я не… — Иллуми чуть дернулся, когда понял, что его возмущение было признанием. — Вот черт, — он выдал себя. —Я проверяю теорию.

—И что же это за теория? — из-за широкой улыбки Хисока выглядел практически безумцем.

—Секрет.

—Я одержу победу в этом раунде. Ты знал, что я обладаю даром ясновидения?

Иллуми потянулся к волосам и медленно стащил с них резинку, после чего потряс головой. Волосы танцевали вокруг его лица грациозными черными волнами. Хисока облизнулся, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс.

 

—Это… муж Хисоки? — спросил один из наблюдателей.

—Его имя — Иллуми Золдик. Кто-то упомянул, что в последнее время он живет вместе с Хисокой.

—Золдик? Он связан с Киллуа?

—Кто это?

—Тот беловолосый пацан, который был здесь в прошлом году. Помнишь, из-за него все торговые автоматы были набиты тортами.

—О, да, он и тот мальчик-скала.

—Гон.

—Мне интересно, как они все связаны между собой.

—Мир тесен.

 

Иллуми уклонился от удара и утянул собственный кулак назад. Хисока нырнул под него и ударил открытой ладонью по грудной клетке Иллуми. Убийца легко подавил силу удара и воспользовался моментом, чтобы обойти голову Хисоки и пнуть его ногой по спине.

—Дальше ты прыгнешь на мою спину, думая, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы придавить меня. — Иллуми уже был в движении и приземлился ступнями на плечи Хисоки. Тот дернулся вперед, и ассасин соскользнул вниз. —Теперь, когда мы на близкой дистанции, ты попытаешься ударить меня.

Иллуми был на земле, и Хисока стоял над ним, и он действительно хотел нанести удар, но как только занес кулак, не смог двинуть его вперед.

—Это не сработает.

—А? — Иллуми посмотрел на свою правую руку. Он не мог ей пошевелить. То же самое было и с левой.

Банджи-гам. Он прижимал его запястья к земле.

—Ты смухлевал, — сказал Иллуми.

—Ложь — мой порок, — признался Хисока, сжимая руками кулаки Иллуми и прижимая его к полу. —Но ты все равно побежден.

От тела Хисоки над ним шел жар. Глаза Иллуми метнулись к его губам, после чего он снова посмотрел на желтые сосредоточенные глаза. Они притянулись друг к другу в один и тот же момент, сталкиваясь губами. Они разделились — и снова соединились, быстрее. Хисока приоткрыл рот и Иллуми мог почувствовать его вкус, металлический, похожий на кровь…

Дрожь пробежала по спине Иллуми. Их языки столкнулись, и Иллуми выдохнул в момент, когда Хисока еще сильнее навалился на него, вдавливая в пол. Он чувствовал его язык напротив своего и следовал за ним, чувствуя напряжение во всем теле.

У Иллуми на руках выросли когти, которыми он пользовался для техники вырывания сердца, и он пытался вытщить их из-под Хисоки, оставляя ему глубокие порезы на ладонях; но они не остановились даже тогда, когда в легких закончился воздух, задыхаясь друг напротив друга.

Поцелуй стал безумным и яростным в тот момент, когда кровь стала течь между их рук; ее запах заполнил воздух вокруг.

Иллуми просто хотел узнать, насколько уязвимым был Хисока, когда был на что-то сексуально отвлечен. Ответ был — достаточно сильно. Но сейчас они целовались, и он не останавливался. Почему он не останавливался?

Остановись, Иллуми.

Их слюна смешалась, было влажно и сыро, у Иллуми кружилась голова и он не мог сфокусировать взгляд. Их зубы столкнулись когда они наклонили головы, и Иллуми прищемил язык Хисоке, на что тот ответил укусом его нижней губы.

Остановись, Иллуми.

Остановился вместо него Хисока, поцеловав сначала угол его губ, затем щеку. Иллуми инстинктивно последовал за ним, когда тот отстранился.

Не останавливайся, Хисока.

Когда он осознал свое действие, Иллуми дернул голову назад с такой скоростью, что пол треснул под его черепом.

—Отличный бой, — сказал Хисока.

 

Над ними кто-то из толпы наблюдателей прокомментировал:

—Охуеть.

 

Третий раунд: Хисока.


	4. Это не секстинг

Ксохо видела много сомнительных темных вещей, находясь мире профессиональных сражений, но Иллуми Золдик вызывал новый уровень беспокойства.

Это началось с смс-сообщения.

09:05 ?: Привет, Ксохо. Хотела бы ты получить совет о том, как победить Хисоку в Олимпийской битве?

Подписи не было, а номер был неизвестен. В нерешительности, она ответила:

09:08 Ксохо: Я предпочла бы, чтобы победа была моей заслугой, не полученной за счет мошенничества.

09:08 ?: Именно в этом я и могу помочь.

Загорелая рука Ксохо замерла над телефоном. Она не знала, что ответить. Она сглотнула, поджав губы, и написала:

09:09 Ксохо: Что ты предлагаешь?

09:09 ?: Давай встретимся. — IZ

Эти инициалы заставили холод пробежать по ее позвоночнику. Все мастера этажей знали, кто такой Иллуми Золдик. После той драки с Хисокой, нанесшей спортзалу ущерб практически в сотню тысяч долларов, все мастера этажей были полностью проинформированы. Ксохо там не было, но история о сражении словно вирус разносилась между ними.

09:11 Ксохо: Если это обман, я, блять, тебя убью. Где ты хочешь встретиться?

Ответа не последовало, но двенадцать часов спустя, когда она зашла на обзорную площадку на 150 этаже, желая съесть свой ужин, состоящий из протеиновых батончиков, Иллуми внезапно вылез из теней. Ксохо вздрогнула.

—Привет, — сказала она. Ее густые черные волосы были собраны в крупный пучок на голове, и она была этому рада. Если бы ей пришлось сражаться с Иллуми, волосы перед глазами явно не были бы хорошей поддержкой.

—Здравствуй, — сказал Иллуми, и его голос вовсе не был похож на то зловещее шипение, которое она успела представить.

Они молчали с минуту, и внезапно Ксохо поняла, насколько неловок был Иллуми на таком расстоянии. Он не моргая смотрел на нее, стоя прямо, словно доска. Он был тем, кто хотел встретиться, а сейчас не может сказать и слова?

Ксохо прокашлялась. —Я полагаю, мне стоит спросить главную вещь: почему, черт побери, ты вообще хочешь помочь мне победить Хисоку? Разве вы не… своего рода… друзья?

—Мы действительно друзья, — уточнил Иллуми.

«Которые трахаются время от времени» — подумала она, но промолчала.

—Я верю, что Хисока покинет башню, если будет побежден.

Ксохо удивленно приподняла брови и откусила кусок энергетического батончика.

—Когда мастер этажа проигрывает на Олимпийской Битве, конкуренты начиная с 200-го этажа могут вызвать его на бой, от которого нельзя отказаться. У Хисоки нет интереса в этих сражениях. Он отдаст его этаж первому, кто сделает вызов.

Ксохо нахмурилась. — Это не кажется мне вероятным. В смысле, он отдаст весь его пентхаус и привилегии просто потому, что не хочет сражаться со слабыми бойцами?

Настала очередь Иллуми выглядеть скептически. Если она совершенно ничего не знала о характере Хиоки, задача была еще труднее, чем он думал. — Разумеется.

—Без разницы. Ладно. Что у тебя для меня есть?

—До сражения осталось 17 дней. Я могу обучить тебя.

—У меня уже есть учитель…

—Все это останется в секрете, и будет специализировано на победе над Хисокой на ринге. Один очень специфичный набор умений, — Иллуми достал бумажку из изгиба туники и протянул Ксохо. Она взяла ее и прочла адрес, написанный красивым разборчивым почерком. —Приходи туда в полночь каждый день до сражения.

Это было где-то на юге города, в складском районе.

—Весьма вероятно, что я не всегда смогу присутствовать. Однако все необходимое для таких случаев там будет.

—Хорошо…

Иллуми кивнул и повернулся, возвращаясь в башню.

—Подожди! Напомни мне — зачем ты это делаешь?

—Хисока — мой друг, — ответил он, не поворачиваясь.

Ксохо шокировано уставилась в его удаляющуюся спину. — У вас просто пиздец какое испорченное определение дружбы.

—Ага! — сказал Иллуми и исчез.

 

***

 

Легко было забыть о реальном мире, завернувшись в двести пятьдесят этажей Небесной Башни и потерявшись в политике, категориях, азартных играх, фанатах, криках и острых ощущениях.

Когда Иллуми получил сообщение от отца, приоритеты мгновенно изменились. Он осознал, что уделял все свое время сражению Хисоки, забыв про все прочие аспекты его жизни.

У него не было работы 10 дней.

Он открыл сообщение и Хисока появился у него за плечом, тоже читая текст. До этого они сидели на диване и читали газету. Ну, Иллуми читал. Хисока заполнял кроссворд.

08:08 Отец: Можешь прийти домой к 18:00?

Иллуми чувствовал, как что-то ринулось в его вены. Ощущение и облегчения, и адреналина, и тоски. Казалось, будто он не был дома уже очень давно.

08:09 Иллуми: Да.

08:09 Отец: Останешься на ночь.

08:09 Иллуми: Понял.

—Хм, как интересно, — сказал Хисока, обратно откидываясь на свою часть дивана с газетой в руке. Он достал ручку из-за уха и продолжил читать подсказки.

—Я ухожу на ночь, — бессмысленно сказал Иллуми.

—Да, я знаю, — ответил Хисока, жуя конец ручки; волосы падали ему на лицо, пока он всматривался в мелкий текст.

Они молчали; Иллуми продолжил пялиться на свой телефон. Шли минуты.

—Ты взволнован, — сказал Хисока, наконец поднимая взгляд над газетой.

Иллуми слабо улыбнулся.

—Принеси с собой костюм, — сказал Хисока и снова глянул на страницу. —О, — он наклонился и заполнил несколько клеток.

Волшебник был прав. Иллуми понадобится костюм для Йоркшина.

 

***

 

—Как жизнь вне стен поместья Золдиков? — спросил Сильва.

Иллуми сидел напротив него в его кабинете, окруженный компьютерной техникой. Вокруг была куча экранов с разными целями, за которыми следили Золдики. Лицо Киллуа было на самом большом из них. Он снова был на Китовом острове. Иллуми не был уверен, из-за чего, но это тревожило его более всего, вызывая практически возмущение: почему он предпочел проводить время на крохотном не принадлежавшем ему клочке земли, когда у него была возможность жить в огромном и изысканном поместье Золдиков?

—Иллуми?

Иллуми моргнул. -Вполне неплохо, - честно ответил он.

—Никаких проблем с адаптацией?

—Она прошла практически безболезненно, — ухмыляющееся лицо Хисоки появилось у него в голове, и он прищурился, отвлекшись.

—О? — Сильва улыбался. Он держал свои огромные руки на огромной груди и Иллуми поразил тот факт, что Хисока часто делает точно так же: откидывается назад, скрестив руки, улыбаясь, словно знает что-то, что тебе не хотелось бы, чтобы он знал. Без рукавов. Почему всегда без рукавов?

Он бы продолжил размышлять над многочисленными сходствами его отца и Хисоки, но Иллуми решил, что это лучше оставить на потом. —Я живу в Небесной Башне.

—Ты сражаешься? Это неплохой дополнительный источник доходов.

Иллуми сморщил нос. Хисока заставил его осознать, как это выглядит, поэтому прежде чем отвечать, он вернул свое обычное выражение лица. -Мне не интересны сражения с местными бойцами.

—Тогда почему ты там?

—Я живу с партнером.

Иллуми сам удивился собственным словам.

Хисока был его другом, а не партнером.

Он не хотел говорить это отцу.

Сильва продолжил ухмыляться. —Понятно, — он поднял лист бумаги со стола и прочел:

—Хисока.

Иллуми не был уверен, почему он не хотел, чтобы отец знал.

—Из Метеора. Вырос в караване цыган.

—Кочевников.

Сильва глянул на него.

—Хисока… Он называет их кочевниками, — не цыганами. Ему не нравилось это слово. —В любом случае, да. Я знаю его некоторое время.

Сильва продолжил читать. —Вы были подростками.

—Мне было двенадцать, — кивнул Иллуми.

—Он убил наши цели. Твои цели.

Он снова кивнул, хорошо помня произошедшее. Иллуми зашел в дом цели, чтобы обнаружить их уже мертвыми, и почувствовал запах кого-то еще; кого-то, кто не должен был быть там, но только через несколько месяцев Хисока наконец вышел из теней и Иллуми узнал его имя. Он сказал, что сделал это для развлечения.

—Почему ты не убил его тогда? — спросил Сильва, кинув бумагу на стол; в его голосе слышалось искреннее любопытство.

Иллуми снова было 12 и он стоял напротив 16-летнего Хисоки, более высокого, но настолько же худого; выглядящего голодным и диким. Его волосы были бледно-желтыми, плохо осветленными, одежда не подходила; от него несло потом и кровью...

—Я знал, что не смогу победить в столкновении. Его нен был сильно развит, а я только начинал учиться.

—Если бы я приказал тебе убить его на благо семьи, ты бы сделал это?

—С легкостью, — сказал Иллуми, его тело и рот двигались именно так, как было нужно. Но его разум… Он прокручивал эту мысль снова и снова. Иллуми всегда мгновенно определял лучший путь к уничтожению цели, но в случае с Хисокой он не мог определиться. Тихо? Во сне? Нет. Лицом к лицу. Возможно, они бы поцеловались. Возможно, он бы снова его поцеловал. Возможно, Хисока сжал бы его лицо, и Иллуми воткнул нож ему в живот, чувствуя тепло его внутренностей и соприкосновение их языков. Он мог бы искупаться в его крови.

Сильве, казалось, были очевидны внутренние раздумья Иллуми, и он кивнул. —Рад, что ты нашел что-то, имеющее значение, за пределами поместья. Давай перейдем к делу.

Остаток времени они провели, обсуждая различные убийства, выполненные семьей. Оказалось, что расписание Иллуми стало таким легким из-за того, что Миллуки тоже заставили работать. Сильва и Кикио вводили новые правила для всех своих детей, не только Иллуми.

Очевидно, Миллуки не халтурил. Провалов еще не было. Иллуми знал, что он умел пользоваться своим умом в качестве главного оружия.

Он им гордился.

—В любом случае, теперь, когда маленькая свинья справляется со своей работой, все наконец вернулось под контроль. Впервые, с тех пор как был рожден Каллуто, — пожаловался дед.

—Мы обсуждали разделение работы по областям, — сказал Сильва.

—Тогда я возьму Йоркшин, — сказал Иллуми, — Я перееду туда через несколько недель.

—Слишком большой, слишком яркий, — сплюнул дед. —Можешь брать.

Иллуми слегка улыбнулся. —Он мне нравится.

—Кикио была уверена, что тебе не понравится ничего, кроме поместья. Она будет рада услышать это, — сказал Сильва.

Вероятнее всего, она разрыдается.

Иллуми на автомате кивнул. Он тоже этого не ожидал. Тем не менее его конечный пункт назначения не изменился. Когда поместье будет принадлежать Киллу, он сможет вернуться. Киллу ему позволит. Киллу любит его.

Но Йоркшин был приемлемым до этого момента. Часть самой длинной миссии в его жизни.

—Давайте закругляться. Ты вылетаешь рано утром.

Иллуми кивнул.

 

***

 

Иллуми пытался уснуть в своей детской кровати, когда экран его телефона осветил пространство рядом со столом. Он потянулся к нему и взял в руки, чтобы прочесть сообщение… от Хисоки.

01:32 Хисока: Кто-то прислал тебе посылку.

01:33 Иллуми: Кто?

01:33 Хисока: Мужчина с сединой на висках. Он мертв.

01:34 Иллуми: Ты убил его? Почему?

01:34 Хисока: Посылка была не слишком приятной. *-_-v

01:35 Иллуми: Ты в порядке?

01:35 Хисока: По большей части.

01:35 Иллуми: Ранен?

01:36 Хисока: Возбужден. Он умолял сохранить ему жизнь ради его детей.

Мурашки пробежали по коже Иллуми. Он набрал текст до того, как смог остановить себя, но не отправил. Его палец замер над клавишей на секунду, пока он раздумывал, разглядывая глазами темноту комнаты. Он стер написанное и отправил:

01:37 Иллуми: Зачем ты пишешь мне?

01:37 Хисока: Хм… Ты знаешь почему.

01:38 Иллуми: Хочешь услышать «спасибо»?

01:38 Хисока: Ты задаешь много вопросов. Какового вернуться домой?

01:39 Иллуми: Отец спросил, смог бы я убить тебя.

01:39 Хисока: Что ты ответил?

01:39 Иллуми: Я стал размышлять о том, как бы я это сделал.

01:40 Хисока: О, я понимаю. Что же ты решил?

01:40 Иллуми: Мне бы пришлось отвлечь тебя.

 

Остановись, Иллуми.

 

01:40 Иллуми: После этого я смог бы использовать иглы. Ты не смог бы пошевелиться. Ты не смог бы даже дышать без моего разрешения.

01:41 Хисока: Похоже, это будет достаточно тяжело.

01:41 Иллуми: Ты не смог бы разговаривать.

01:41 Хисока: Не уверен, что был бы заинтересован в разговорах.

 

Остановись, Иллуми.

 

01:41 Иллуми: Я тоже.

Ему внезапно стало жарко. Он скинул с себя ночную рубашку и почувствовал, как холодный воздух проникает под одеяло из-за его движений.

01:41 Иллуми: Я бы ударил тебя.

01:41 Хисока: Я бы позволил тебе.

Как только ответ загорелся на экране, член дернулся у него между ног, и он, опустив руку за пояс штанов, сжал его.

01:43 Хисока: Я бы позволил тебе пролить мою кровь.

Иллуми инстинктивно приподнял бедра вверх; он повернулся так, чтобы похоронить лицо в подушке и игнорировать все последующие сообщения. Его дыхание участилось; член пульсировал в его руке, и Иллуми пытался себя остановить, но его телефон снова загорелся.

01:45 Хисока: Я бы позволил тебе душить меня.

Его рука двигалась все быстрее, он дрочил, размышляя над тем, делал ли Хисока то же самое на своей кровати в башне. Голый, с напряженным прессом, одной рукой проводя по члену, и набирая сообщения другой; улыбаясь.

01:46 Хисока: Ты ведь об этом думал?

01:46 Хисока: Я бы позволил тебе оседлать меня в процессе моего убийства.

Иллуми резко выдохнул. Он хотел ответить, написать, что не стал бы такого делать, но его руки были зажаты под собственным телом, прикасаясь к члену, и мошонке, и бедрам. Иллуми потянул штаны вниз, и они стянулись поперек его бедер. Он хотел написать Хисоке, что никогда бы… Никогда…

01:49 Хисока: Ты бы трахал себя, пока я лежал там и умирал, не так ли?

Иллуми застонал в подушку, чувствуя белый жар и головокружение приближающегося оргазма. Он ускорил темп.

01:51 Хисока: Ты бы кончил, покрытый моей кровью.

Иллуми подавил вскрик, когда кончил, толкаясь в собственный кулак; волосы веером рассыпались вокруг, прилипая к лицу и каскадом падая на подушку.

Он возвращался к реальности, тяжело дыша в помятую подушку, не двигаясь некоторое время; сперма остывала у него на ладонях.

01:52 Хисока: Или я неправ?

Иллуми вытер руки о рубашку и скинул ее с кровати с намного большей силой, чем было нужно. Он собрал волосы, убирая их с лица и плеч и перевернулся на спину, подтянув брюки до талии.

01:53 Хисока: Я едва не позвонил тебе, вместо того чтобы писать сообщения.

Иллуми наконец ответил.

01:54 Иллуми: Я бы не ответил. Уже поздно. Спокойной ночи, Хисока.

01:55 Хисока: Увидимся утром. *^_^v

 

***

 

Иллуми вернулся в пентхаус в 9 утра, и почувствовал запах вафель. У него был мешок с одеждой на одном плече, спортивная сумка на другом, и детали нового заказа в заднем кармане шелковых брюк. Ему придется уехать на все дни, оставшиеся до битвы Хисоки и Ксохо, поэтому необходимо было заранее договориться обо всем необходимом для ее подготовки. Он уже составил документ, детально описывающий способности Хисоки и его самые большие слабости, которыми можно воспользоваться в сражении.

Увлечение сексом было в самом верху списка.

Судя по запаху, Иллуми мог вернуться в свою комнату, не сталкиваясь с Хисокой, что казалось лучшим из вариантов. В последние несколько дней они, пожалуй, были слишком близки. Он все еще чувствовал фрустрацию из-за ночных сообщений, а второй телефон в сумке, казалось, весил с кирпич.

Он подошел к своей комнате и открыл дверь, чтобы увидеть практически голого Хисоку, завтракающего на его кровати.

Иллуми, стоя в дверном проеме, скинул сумки на пол.

—С возвращением, — сказал Хисока. От него пахло потом, и на нем были спортивные шорты; очевидно, он только что вернулся с утренней тренировки. Или секса. (И того и другого?) Иллуми бросил любопытный взгляд на комнату.

—Что ты здесь делаешь?

Хисока откинулся назад, раздвинув ноги, и Иллуми вспомнил, как делал точно так же в комнате Хисоки. Это не сработало тогда и не сработает сейчас. Раздражение разгорелось в Иллуми так быстро, что аура запульсировала вокруг его тела.

—Я тебе мешаю? — спросил Хисока, скользя глазами по Иллуми, и на секунду убийца задумался, действительно ли у него были способности к ясновидению. Мог ли он увидеть Иллуми на коленях в кровати прошлой ночью? Знал ли он, что Иллуми сделал тогда?

—Да. Уйди.

—Ладно, ладно, — Хисока медленно встал с кровати и взял тарелку с вафлями со стола.

—Вафли могут остаться, — сказал Иллуми.

—Хм? — Хисока посмотрел на Иллуми из-за под занавеса красновато-розовой челки.

—Вафли остаются, ты уходишь.

—Разумеется, — сказал Хисока, ухмыляясь, и отдал тарелку. Он прошел мимо ассасина к выходу, коснувшись его плечом. Тот же самый озноб, что и прошлой ночью, прошелся по его коже, но сейчас, днем, он мог этому сопротивляться и заставил себя ничего не чувствовать.

Иллуми закрыл дверь и стал завтракать в одиночестве.

 

***

 

—В этом документе ты найдешь всю информацию, необходимую для принятия разумных решений во время сражения, - сказал Иллуми, отдавая Ксохо большой коричневый конверт. Они стояли в пустом складе; было холодно. На Иллуми были длинный шарф и черная кепка. Ксохо не настолько волновалась о внешнем виде, сколько о практичности одежды, надев длинную куртку и подняв волосы в два хвоста.

—Я ненавижу читать, - вздохнула она.

—Ты победишь, если сможешь воспользоваться тем, что я тебе даю, — сказал Иллуми. —Я уезжаю из-за работы, и не вернусь до дня сражения. Если появятся вопросы — пиши мне. Я также договорился с другом о том, чтобы он встречался здесь с тобой для боевой подготовки.

Ксохо кивнула, притянув к себе конверт. -Каждую ночь в полночь.

—Я не придаю сражению такое большое значение. Хисока силен в тактике, помимо своих нен-способностей. Он может победить тебя даже без них.

—Да, да, я поняла. Твой муж — гений.

—Он мне не муж, — на автомате сказал Иллуми. Ксохо на него скептически посмотрела, приподняв одну бровь. —Он не смог позволить себе кольцо.

Ксохо замерла в удивлении. —Ты… Это была шутка? — она засмеялась.

Иллуми не смеялся. Он достал из кармана пульт дистанционного управления. —Черная субстанция, на которой ты стоишь, была установлена здесь для того, чтобы тренировать тебя. Это желе, способное разжижаться и затвердевать по команде, а также прилипать к движущимся точкам. Это не так уж и отличается от Банджи-гама Хисоки.

—Банджи-гам?

—Его хатсу обладает качествами и резины, и жвачки, и я уверен, что он сам скажет тебе это во время сражения. В любом случае… — он щелкнул по клавише на пульте и Ксохо внезапно почувствовала, что что-то затягивает ее вниз, словно зыбучий песок. —Освободи себя настолько быстро, насколько сможешь, — он повернулся и выкинул пульт. —Когда сделаешь это, продолжай практиковаться до тех пор, пока не сможешь освободиться за десятую долю секунды.

—Ты, блять… шутишь… — желе затягивало ее, она пыталась выкарабкаться.

—Думай быстрее. Иначе он тебя убьет, — телефон завибрировал в кармане и он достал его; это было сообщение от Хисоки.

12:08 Хисока: Хочешь торт из печенья?

Иллуми не знал абсолютно ничего о контексте такого вопроса, но все равно ответил.

12:08 Иллуми: Да.

Он снова повернулся к Ксохо. Она пыталась освободиться, создав из своего нен барьер вокруг тела, позволившей ей выбраться из желе.

Это могло сработать, повышая ее шансы от 4% до 8%. Выше, чем у большинства.

—Попробуй представить литры крови и возможно даже оторванные головы, летающие над тобой.

—Откуда он, черт возьми, достанет оторванные головы? — Ксохо задыхалась.

—Хисока ловок от рождения

—Вы оба психопаты от рождения, — прошипела Ксохо.

—Мне пора, — сказал Иллуми, смотря на свой телефон. —Я буду присутствовать во время сражения.

—Прекрасно, — выдавила Ксохо, продолжая отбиваться от желе.

Иллуми ушел, не попрощавшись с пентхаусом и, очевидно, тортом из печенья.


	5. Земля и вода.

Пентхаус почему-то казался более шумным без Иллуми. Ассасин, казалось, впитывал своей аурой свет и звук, так что теперь Хисока замечал шум, которого раньше не было. Работники Башни чинили спортзал, из-за чего вибрации проходили по стенам. Каждый час за окном пролетали дирижабли. Даже скрип шариковой ручки по газете, казалось, разносился эхом по кухне.

—Как странно, — сказал Хисока самому себе.

«Пинг-понг» донеслось из его рабочего кабинета. У него были гости. Взяв газету с собой, Хисока направился к экрану телевизора и увидел группу девушек и молодого парня около лифтов.

—Мастер Хисока, у вас есть посетители. Они просят автографы. Стоит ли мне их отослать?

—Хм… Да.

—Хорошо, — экран погас.

Часы тикали на стене. Хисока решил заглянуть к Иллуми в комнату.

Когда он разложил все — одежду, оружие, книги, средства для волос — по полу и кровати, он сделал снимок и отправил Иллуми.

Ответ пришел час спустя.

13:44 Иллуми: Не трогай мои вещи.

13:44 Хисока: Слишком поздно.

13:45 Иллуми: Тебе скучно?

13:45 Хисока: Адски. *-_-v Развлечешь меня?

13:46 Иллуми: Нет. Прекрати мне мешать.

13:46 Хисока: Что делаешь?

13:49 Хисока: Что-то веселое?

13:52 Хисока: Как жестоко.

Он вытащил карту, шестерку пик, и метнул ее в стену. Она глубоко вонзилась и замерла.

 

***

 

Иллуми работал с Каллуто, и это в самом деле было весело. Они были в Азии, окруженные густым бамбуковым лесом, ожидая выброски груза из биплана над ними, сидя на земле, влажные от пота после пробежки по лесу, длившейся несколько часов.

Они не сказали друг другу ни слова за все это время.  
Наконец сверху раздалось гудение. Иллуми слышал, как посылка пролетает в воздухе, приближаясь к земле с большой скоростью. Он посмотрел на Каллуто, прекрасно понимающего его неозвученные инструкции, и тот кивнул, после чего высоко прыгнул, поймал груз и тихо приземлился.

Иллуми принял от него посылку и легко вскрыл ее. Внутри лежали крепко обмотанные пачки белого порошка, обложенные толстыми зелеными листьями. Наркотики.

Каллуто вытащил по две упаковки каждого и закрепил в своей одежде. Иллуми открыл каждую из них. Он попробовал белый, и его темные глаза метались взад и вперед, пока вкусовые рецепты расшифровывали точный состав. Это была практически абсолютно чистая субстанция. Зеленый он просто понюхал.

—Подходит по качеству, — сказал Иллуми. Каллуто кивнул. Он поднял деревянный ящик над головой. —Беги спереди.

Прошло несколько часов до того, как они вернулись в город. —Напиши отцу и уведоми его о том, что все прошло успешно.

—Да, брат, — ответил Каллуто и достал телефон. Он отправил сообщение Сильве, а затем еще одно кому-то еще. Они перешли на бег.

—Кому еще ты пишешь? — спросил Иллуми.

—Одному из моих коллег. Его имя — Финкс.

—Член Риордана.

—Да.

—Они причастны к этой сделке?

—Они хотят украсть посылку у нашего клиента через некоторое время после того, как мы ее доставим.

—Сколько они платят тебе за информацию?

—Два миллиона.

Его младший брат зарабатывал больше денег, чем он. —Почему так много? — груз, которой они несли, не стоил и четверти этих денег.

—Это часть большей сделки, — объяснил Каллуто, —Я буду предоставлять ценную информацию после этого.

—Ясно, — он посмотрел на него, и Каллуто ответил любопытным взглядом. —Ты неплохо справляешься. Однажды, давным-давно, меня наняли, чтобы убить одного из членов Риордана. В конце концов, они мне просто заплатили, — это была одна из самых прибыльных сделок в его жизни. Он даже раздумывал о том, чтобы к ним присоединиться. Но работать на кого-то, кроме отца, у него не было желания.

—Я знаю. Они однажды упомянули тебя.

—О?

—Финксу не нравится твоя аура. Он сказал, что она… жуткая.

Иллуми моргнул. —Жуткая?

Каллуто пожал плечами. —Я тоже не понял.

—Что насчет твоей?

—Они все говорят, что она элегантная.

—Как у матери, — сказал Иллуми. Он чувствовал прилив гордости.

—Да, — согласился Каллуто и улыбнулся. Иллуми улыбнулся в ответ. —Финкс говорит, что я совместим с большинством людей из-за этого. Что это станет моим преимуществом.

Иллуми снова посмотрел вперед. Совместимость? Его собственная аура была черной и завихряющейся, как ночной ливень. До того, как понял, что делает, он сравнил ее с аурой Хисоки. Если Иллуми был бесконечным затапливающим штормом, то Хисока был пурпурной горой, высоко уходящей вверх, в небо, и буйно покрытой хищной силой.

Они, казалось, тоже вполне совместимы. Как вода и земля.

—Иллуми? — сказал Каллуто, и он выбрался их своих фантазий так резко, что ящик в его руках треснул от внезапного давления. —Ты в порядке?

Иллуми снова сделал нейтральное лицо. -Все нормально.

 

***

 

Несколько дней спустя, ему пришло сообщение.

15:30 Хисока: Ты все еще жив?

15:35 Иллуми: Да.

15:36 Хисока: Просто проверяю.

15:40 Хисока: Как Азия?

15:40 Иллуми: Сырая.

15:41 Хисока: Ставлю на то, что твои волосы в полном беспорядке.

Иллуми наконец сделал пучок на макушке головы, потому что они действительно были грязными и спутанными.

15:42 Иллуми: Так и есть.

15:42 Хисока: Та душевая в башне, которая тебе не нравилась, теперь кажется не такой уж и ужасной, правда?

15:43 Иллуми: Все еще достаточно непривлекательна.

15:44 Хисока: Можешь воспользоваться моей ванной, когда вернешься.

15:45 Иллуми: Спасибо.

 

***

 

Практически две недели спустя Иллуми вышел из машины на тротуар около Небесной Башни. На его губах был небольшой порез по центру, единственный след от проблем, с которыми они с Каллуто столкнулись во время сделки.

Они вырезали практически весь город после того, как все было сказано и закончено. Его это не волновало; у него было достаточно денег для переезда в Йоркшин и хорошей квартиры в центре города. Половина его личной миссии была завершена.

Другая будет закончена сегодня.

Тротуар был заполнен толкающимися и кричащими людьми в сбитых очередях, пытающихся добраться до дверей башни. Все хотели увидеть Олимпийскую битву, полстраны вкладывало деньги в эти сражения. У Иллуми не было времени глянуть на шансы. Ему было интересно, как высоко оценивали Хисоку в прогнозах.

Он уже знал результат, основываясь на собственных расчетах, поэтому когда он зашел внутрь (по стене забираясь на тринадцатый этаж), он прямиком направился к столу ставок.

Первое сражение: Хисока и Турнар — Хисока побеждает, 10-0.

Второе сражение: Хисока и Тсузура — Хисока побеждает, 10-0.

Третье сражение: Хисока и Ксохо — Ксохо побеждает, 10-9.

Если он прав в своих оценках, у него появятся карманные деньги как минимум на несколько месяцев.

—Ничего по поводу финала? Только бои Хисоки? — спросил служащий.

—Меня не волнует ничего больше.

—Не потеряйте эту квитанцию, — сказал он, протягивая Иллуми лист бумаги. Тот спрятал его под рубашку и кивнул, отходя в сторону. Кто-то сразу же занял его место.

Первый раунд только начался, и те, кто не смогли заполучить места на стадионе, толпились около экранов, подвешенных повсюду в башне. Иллуми двигался сквозь них.

—Хисока, никогда не проигрывавший на Небесной Арене, сегодня встретится с Турнаром — еще одним бойцом с идеальными результатами! —донесся до него голос оратора, пока он заходил в лифт, поднимаясь к пентхаусу.

Там было тихо. Вздохнув, Иллуми опустил волосы впервые за последние несколько дней. Кожа головы болела, и он стал массажировать ее. Ему надо было принять душ и переодеться, он хотел присутствовать во время сражения Ксохо.

Ему казалось, это будет уникальное зрелище.

 

***

 

Тсузура влетел в стену с громким треском, заставившим наблюдателей затихнуть. Хисока стоял по центру ринга. Он не сдвинулся со своего места за всю драку, и в данный момент изучал свои ногти. Он сколол край одного из них, что нарушало идеальность его вида.

Это было печально, так как его костюм для Олимпийской битвы был одним из любимых.

Черный укороченный топ с бриллиантовой полоской по обшивке, розовые повязки на запястьях и лодыжках, черные штаны и сапоги с самыми высокими из возможных каблуков. В конце концов, все это будет показано на телевидении по всей стране; ничто не могло сравниться с его способностью продавливать землю шестидюймовой платформой.

—Хисока побеждает! — закричала диктор. Наблюдатели извергали крики и удивления, и триумфа, и гнева; словно ураган из массы внимания. —Хисока побеждает свое второе сражение — 10 к 0!

Судья жестом попросил Хисоку покинуть арену, что тот и сделал. Комната ожидания была наполнена победителями предыдущих сражений. Ксохо сидела в углу, читая что-то с огромным увлечением.

Хисока достал телефон и написал Иллуми:

15:14 Хисока: Ты уже вернулся?

15:14 Иллуми: Да, выхожу из апартаментов.

15:15 Хисока: Твои билеты на столе в вестибюле.

15:15 Иллуми: Я знаю.

15:15 Хисока: Ты даже не пожелаешь мне удачи?

15:16 Иллуми: Да хоть сдохни.

 

Хисока засмеялся. Остальные покосились на него и тревога наполнила воздух. Один из бойцов наклонился к другому и прошептал: «У него даже смех жуткий».

 

***

 

Крики были оглушающими. Людей было столько, что Иллуми пришлось стоять вместе со всеми; такое количество народу никак не могло сидеть на имеющемся количестве стульев. Многие люди были похожи друг на друга, одетые в футболки с именем Хисоки или Ксохо.

Что интересно, их было примерно поровну.

Глупо, подумал Иллуми. Хисока не победит. У Ксохо были все возможные преимущества.

Бойцы вышли на арену. Ксохо была в фиолетовой униформе военного типа, подчеркивающей ее узкую талию и круглые бедра. Волосы были выпрямлены и распущены. Когда судья вышел на ринг, она достала из кармана резинку и медленно собрала волосы в низкий хвост.

Хисока указал на нее и сказал что-то, но Иллуми не смог услышать. Слишком много шума вокруг. Но Ксохо вздрогнула. Когда она ответила, на лице у Хисоки появилась широкая хитрая улыбка.

—Они выглядят готовыми к сражению, не так ли? — продолжила кричать диктор. — Это одна из самых ожидаемых битв за весь день, так как перед нами стоят сильнейшие мастера этажей. Кто же воцарится сегодня? Ксохо?

Больше криков.

—Хисока?

Истеричные крики.

Судья, стоявший между ними с поднятым руками, опустил их, сигнализируя о начале сражения.

Ксохо мгновенно сдвинулась. Она попыталась ударить Хисоку сверху, но он просто заблокировал ее рукой. Ударная волна пронеслась по арене. Но Иллуми, сконцентрировавшись на точке соприкосновения, смог увидеть, как треснула локтевая кость Хисоки, даже не слыша этого.

Она сломала кость.

Ксохо усмехнулась, отойдя назад, а Хисока смотрел на свою руку, на секунду широко распахнув глаза.

Судья дал Ксохо одно очко.

Хисока положил ладонь на поврежденный участок и сжал ее, возвращая разломанную кость на место. Издевательски-высокая переносимость боли.

Камера наконец приблизилась к ним на механических крыльях, и Иллуми посмотрел на экраны над рингом.

—У тебя мощный удар, — сказал Хисока.

Ксохо продолжила ухмыляться. —Полагаю, ты больше не будешь меня так проверять?

Хисока размял шею, и толпа снова разошлась в визгах. — Абсолютно точно нет. Хочешь увидеть фокус?

Ксохо сразу же отступила на шаг. —Нет, — Иллуми вспомнил, что написал о фокусах Хисоки: они будут кровавыми и внушать ужас. 

—Ты уверена?

—Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты со мной сражался, долбаный клоун-извращенец, — прошипела Ксохо. Аудитории это понравилось, послышалась новая волна криков. Даже Иллуми незаметно усмехнулся.

—Как холодно, — сказал Хисока. —Как пожелаешь. Он потянул свою руку назад и в тот же самый момент Ксохо утянуло в воздух в том же направлении. Она столкнулась с его кулаком и громкий звук этого столкновения разнесся вокруг.

—Что?! — закричала диктор, — Хисока ударил, даже не сдвинувшись с места!

Он использовал Банджи-гам, подумал Иллуми. К счастью, Ксохо знала, как с этим справиться.

Она приземлилась на некотором расстоянии от Хисоки и повернулась к нему; кровь текла по ее губам. Она усмехнулась в тот момент, когда усилила свою ауру настолько, что хатсу Хисоки отстало от нее.

Хисока моргнул. —Как любопытно.

—Не очень, — ответила она и начала атаковать. Они обменивались настолько быстрыми ударами, что обычный человек не смог бы за ними уследить. Когда Ксохо пролетела через ринг, судья дал Хисоке три очка.

Они стояли напротив друг друга.

—Кто твой учитель? — спросил Хисока.

Ксохо прищурилась. —Его имя — Вака.

—Я его не знаю.

—Разумеется, не знаешь. Почему ты должен был его знать?

—Потому что кто бы ни учил тебя сражаться, он знал меня лично.

Широко раскрытые в удивлении глаза Ксохо ее выдали.

Вот дерьмо, подумал Иллуми.

В этот момент Хисока уставился на него. Иллуми стоял, не двигаясь, и встретил взгляд желтых глаз без единого намека на веселье. Он держал на лице обычный безразличный вид, но его нутро танцевало, словно в огне.

—Понимаю.

—На кого смотрит Хисока?! — проорала диктор, — Происходит что-то, чего мы не можем понять?! Есть ли у Хисоки и Ксохо общий союзник?! Мы просто не знаем!

Сердце Иллуми тяжело билось в груди. Он был взволнован, и ему было жарко.

Он позволил себе оскалиться.

 

Хисока сжал челюсть до скрипа зубов и заставил себя вернуть свое внимание на Ксохо. Она отшагнула назад и снова начала атаковать. Они стали сражаться всерьез. Удар с неном усиления заставил Хисоку влететь в стену. На него свалилась пыль, он выпрямился и стал отряхивать брюки, словно больше всего волновался о том, чтобы хорошо выглядеть на экранах.

Судья дал им по несколько баллов. Критический удар Хисоке, три удара по Ксохо. Это позволяло Ксохо вырваться на одно очко вперед: 7-6.

Именно так, как он и предсказывал.

—Осторожно, — сказал Хисока, вернувшись на ринг, и указал пальцем Ксохо за спину.

Она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть за плечо. Там внезапно появился Хисока и ударил ее в висок, и она проехалась по полу.

Иллуми предупреждал ее о скорости Хисоки. Лучше всего он бегает в обуви на плоской платформе, но если станет прыгать — каблуки ему не помешают. Ксохо, очевидно, запомнила только первую часть и решила, что раз он на каблуках, скорость не будет проблемой.

Глупо.

—Три очка Хисоке! — прокричал судья.

Ему требовалось только одно очко, чтобы победить. Иллуми распахнул глаза.

—Теперь мне трудно устоять перед соблазном убить тебя, — сказал Хисока. —Я хочу этого. Иногда мечтаю об этом по ночам.

Ксохо с трудом поднялась на ноги, тяжело дыша и прикрыв глаза. Она смотрела, как Хисока ходит по рингу.

—Ты так старался, не так ли?

—О чем ты говоришь? — выдавила она.

—Тебе казалось, что изучение цели, как ты обычно делаешь… Что это будет так же, как и исполнение работы. Немногое изменилось с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились, не так ли?

Ксохо запоздало поняла, что Хисока разговаривает не с ней. Она сглотнула.

—Ты будешь против, если я убью ее? — Хисока снова посмотрел в сторону наблюдателей, прямо на Иллуми. Толпа пыталась отследить его взгляд.

Хисока победит.

Ему стала кристально ясна реальность. Работа закончена, миссия провалена.

Он прервал визуальный контакт с Хисокой и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Волосы веером рассыпались за его спиной. Он услышал звук очередного удара, но он не знал, кто под ним оказался.

Толпа закричала.

 

***

 

Иллуми слышал звонок лифта, слышал цоканье каблуков Хисоки, слышал, как карта, брошенная в его направлении, разрезала воздух. Он поймал ее в полете и опустил газету, которую держал в руке — объявления о продаже квартир в Йоркшине.

До того момента, как Хисока атаковал его, он думал что уедет в Йоркшин в одиночестве. В конце концов, он провалился. Когда он поднял взгляд и увидел глаза Хисоки, наполненные чистейшим огнем, он подумал, что, возможно, он неправильно действовал с самого начала.

Еще две карты. Иллуми поймал первую и сбил ей вторую. Она приземлилась в кофейный столик кабинета, глубоко воткнувшись в дерево.

—Ты зол, — сказал Иллуми.

—Ты разрушил мое веселье, — ответил Хисока высоким и легким голосом, не подходящим к волнам темной ауры, направленным на Иллуми. —Ты хотел, чтобы я погиб? Хотел увидеть, как меня раздавит кто-то, кого я хотел сломать? — он двинулся вперед, напрягаясь и все шире оскаливаясь. Он кинул еще одну карту. Она попала Иллуми в плечо, прямо над ключицей, глубоко вонзившись в плоть. Ее сила заставила его отступить, но Иллуми мгновенно выпрямился и сделал шаг вперед.

Они стояли лицом к лицу. Хисока поднял руку к волосам Иллуми, собрал их в кулак и сжал с такой силой, что его собственные кости заскрипели под давлением.

—Ты хотел, чтобы меня убили.

—Нет, — сказал Иллуми, и когда это слово покинуло его рот, он почувствовал, как все внутри ломается ровно пополам. Как ветка под каблуком Хисоки. —Нет, — громче прошипел он. Его руки одновременно потянулись к шее Хисоки и сжали ее. —Когда я захочу, чтобы ты умер, Хисока, — сказал он, не узнавая собственного голоса. Аура вырывалась из него, грубая и ничем не сдерживаемая, —Я убью тебя сам.

Хисока застонал, и они поцеловались. Сила, с которой столкнулись их тела, все еще покрытые аурой, откинула от них всю мебель. Хисока двигался вперед, цепляясь руками за волосы Иллуми, пока они не врезались в стену.

Пинг-понг. —Мастер Хисока, к вам посетители…

Иллуми откинул Хисоку назад, схватил за отвороты его костюма и толкнул на телевизор, разбив экран вдребезги. Паутина трещин разбежалась по стене, когда он снова соединил их рты, изо всех сил прижимаясь к Хисоке.

—Я отошлю их, — сказала клерк дрожащим голосом.

Руки Хисоки схватили его за ягодицы, подтягивая вверх, и они сжали языки в открытом поцелуе, задыхаясь. Иллуми схватил его за запястья и придавил их к стене над ним, убирая от себя, и тот громко застонал. Иллуми мог чувствовать сломанную кость под одной из рук.

—Было больно? — влажно спросил он, все еще прижимая рот к Хисоке. Он сжал поврежденную плоть и почувствовал, как поднимается член Хисоки напротив его бедра.

—Да, — сказал Хисока и повернул голову к шее Иллуми. Он отпустил его руки, опираясь на ладони слева и справа от волшебника, и откинул голову назад, когда Хисока прошелся языком по коже, под которой чувствовался пульс. —Ты сделал это со мной, — сказал Хисока, и Иллуми шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как головка члена намокает из-за возбуждения.

Волшебник достал карту из плеча Иллуми и кинул ее в сторону, разбив лампу, хотя никто из них этого и не заметил. Сначала он провел языком по ране, а затем проник им внутрь, заставив Иллуми стонать от боли и возбуждения.

Иллуми снова схватил Хисоку за рубашку, заставляя его выпрямиться, и разорвал ее; звук эхом разнесся по комнате. Хисока же двинулся вперед, оторвавшись от стены, пока они не врезались в кофейный столик, поперек которого он уложил Иллуми, так же просто сдирая шелковый топ.

Его рот был измазан кровью, но Иллуми все равно притянул Хисоку для еще одного длинного наполненного стонами открытого поцелуя, сжав пальцы в красных волосах. Тот опустил руку под пояс брюк и сжал его член. Иллуми мгновенно толкнулся вперед и снова застонал, откидывая голову набок; знакомое напряжение скрутило его изнутри.

Хисока улыбнулся, прижавшись щекой к шее убийцы, и держал руку неподвижно, туго сжав пальцы на эрекции Иллуми. Тот резко вздохнул и двинул бедрами вперед.

Он повернулся к Хисоке с немым вопросом в глазах, и был удивлен непривычно янтарным оттенком радужки, заметным только вблизи, в тусклом свете офиса.

—Ты ведь именно так этого хочешь, не так ли? Хочешь использовать меня? Так делай это.

Дрожь прошлась по телу Иллуми, и он кивнул, без слов продолжая толкаться в кулак, сфокусировав взгляд на полуприкрытых глазах Хисоки. Их дыхание смешалось, и Иллуми обхватил ногами корпус Хисоки, двигаясь быстрее и чаще.

—Ты сейчас кончишь? — спросил Хисока, улыбаясь и губами, и голосом.

Иллуми кивнул, но не ответил. Ладонь Хисоки была теплой, тело — крепким, и Иллуми пользовался им, трахал его...

—Смотри на меня, — сказал Хисока, и он кончил с широко распахнутыми глазами.

Он не осознавал, что говорит, пока словно со стороны не услышал повторяющееся «Хисока», смешанное со стонами и хриплым дыханием.

Они даже не сняли штаны до конца, так что Иллуми выбрал удачный день для того, чтобы не надевать нижнее белье. Ему казалось, что Хисока этого даже не заметил, пока тот не спросил:

—Ты был готов к этому? Это то, чего ты хотел?

Иллуми не ответил, но снова приподнялся для поцелуя. Вместо этого Хисока укусил его нижнюю губу. Рана, оставшаяся от последней миссии, снова открылась, покрывая их рты алой кровью. Рука Хисоки, покрытая спермой, спустилась ниже, между ягодиц Иллуми.

Иллуми дернулся.

—Нет? — сказал Хисока, убирая ее.

Голос убийцы снова стал тем тяжелым рычанием, которым он не пользовался с тех пор, как его братья были детьми. —Да, Хисока. Трахни меня, — он схватил рукой шею Хисоки, оттолкнул от себя и кинул на пол. Дерево треснуло от давления, и трещины разошлись вокруг спины Хисоки. Иллуми наклонился над ним, когда почувствовал, как в него медленно входит палец. Волосы каскадом падали на Хисоку, загораживая их от света в комнате; их глаза снова встретились.

—Ты когда-нибудь об этом думал? — спросил Хисока, продолжая медленно растягивать его.

Рука Иллуми сильнее сжалась на горле волшебника, желая пережать трахею, заставить заткнуться и наконец сделать это... Он кивнул.

—Расскажи мне, — сказал он переходившим в глубокое урчание голосом, которого Иллуми никогда прежде не слышал.

—Когда-нибудь я вывихну тебе руки, чтобы ты не смог двигаться и воспользуюсь тобой… — Хисока добавил второй палец и скрестил их внутри, смазывая зад Иллуми его же спермой.

—Я использую твой язык…

Хисока поводил по верхней губе Иллуми языком, пока тот говорил.

—Блять, — выдохнул Иллуми, пальцы Хисоки двигались все быстрее.

—Достаточно?

Хисока вытащил пальцы и сел, облокотившись о ножку стола. Иллуми ерзал у него на коленях, задевая член, все еще скрытый одеждой Хисоки. Даже его стон прозвучал так, словно он улыбался. Он стянул брюки вниз, и Иллуми нетерпеливо насадился на его член.

Хисока вздохнул, проводя руками спине Илле и вверх, к волосам. Бедра Иллуми дрожали, когда он раздвигал ноги, насаживаясь сильнее, полностью игнорируя жгучую боль. Точнее, она потерялась во множестве других ощущений, атакующих его со всех сторон.

В сравнении с той скоростью, с которой они добрались до этого момента, со всеми безумными поцелуями, пролитой кровью и отчаянным раздиранием тел друг друга, сейчас время практически замерло. К тому моменту, как его зад опустился на бедра Хисоки, он тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза.

Он почувствовал поцелуй на кончике носа.

Медленно приподняв веки, он увидел перед собой Хисоку. Он двинул бедрами вперед и Иллуми снова вздрогнул, мгновенно возбуждаясь до предела. Хисока повторил движение, и он сильнее сжал руки на его плечах. Иллуми с запозданием подумал, что им не стоило заниматься сексом в настолько интимной позе, хотя это и была противоречивая мысль.

Но он мог бы спрятать лицо и после отрицать, что происходящее оказывало на него какой-либо эффект, что секс с Хисокой был простым и ничем не усложненным, потому что никто бы ничего не знал. Но так, прикасаясь ресницами к лицу Хисоки, с волосами, прилипающими к их потным телам, с неровным дыханием, резко вырывающимся из груди от каждого движения, он не мог скрыть абсолютно ничего.

Особенно тот факт, что никогда раньше так ни с кем не трахался.

—Я подумал об этом, когда мы впервые встретились, — сказал Хисока низким, слегка хрипящим голосом.

Пальцы Иллуми сжали его спину. —Мы были детьми.

—Меня это не волновало.

Иллуми не сказал ни слова, но посмотрел на губы Хисоки, и секунду спустя они уже целовались, соприкасаясь языками, и Хисока снова прикусил окровавленную губу Иллуми; острая боль заставила его дернуться и невольно сжать зад. Хисока громко застонал и резко толкнулся вперед.

Иллуми запрокинул голову и дернулся вниз, пытаясь заставить Хисоку сделать это снова. Он повторил, на этот раз с достаточной силой для того, чтобы Иллуми застонал.

Это словно была его новая цель, потому что он схватил руками ягодицы Иллуми и, сильно сжав, потянул вниз. Иллуми вскрикнул; смазка вытекала из головки его члена из-за каждого толчка.

Хисока толкнул его на пол, и Иллуми инстинктивно поднял ноги, укладывая их ему на плечи. Он стал двигаться быстрее и резче, заставляя Иллуми громко и бесконтрольно стонать.

—Хисока… — он спустил обе руки вниз и сжал свой член.

—Ты кончишь снова? — спросил Хисока непривычно глубоким и теплым голосом.

Иллуми сильнее сжал руки, посмотрел сквозь спутанные волосы на Хисоку над ним и смог кивнуть.

—Хорошо, — прорычал Хисока и ускорил темп, раздвинув ноги Иллуми еще шире, практически сгибая его пополам. Он двигался быстрыми рывками, каждый раз задевая простату, вдавливая Иллуми в пол.

У Иллуми потемнело в глазах. —Я сейчас кончу, — невнятно сказал он, — Хисока… Хисока…

Оргазм прошелся по нему волной, сильнее всего, что он когда-либо испытывал во время секса, и он кончил; сперма струей вырывалась из-за каждого толчка.

Он отчаянно хватал ртом воздух и пытался сфокусировать взгляд. Иллуми осознал, каково это — иметь религиозный опыт, потому что чувствовал себя так, будто находился вне тела, в совершенно другом мире. Он мгновенно решил, что никогда не расскажет об этом Хисоке.

—Могу я кончить в тебя? — спросил Хисока. Для такого вопроса он выглядел нехарактерно серьезным. Иллуми, все еще неспособный говорить, кивнул. Тело казалось ему чужим и далеким; он притянул Хисоку к себе в еще один поцелуй, когда тот кончил.

 

***

 

Они разнесли кабинет нахуй.

Помимо гигантского разрушенного участка по центру комнаты, куда Иллуми кинул Хисоку, на полу остались следы от когтей Хисоки. От стен в двух местах отваливались куски, а экран телевизора разбился и упал на пол. У кофейного столика сломалась ножка — Иллуми даже не заметил, как это произошло. Разбитая лампа утянула за собой и орхидею, рассыпав землю по всей комнате.

Хисока и Иллуми сидели на диване, голые и замотанные в одеяла.

—Я хотел переехать в Йоркшин, — сказал наконец Иллуми после часа тихой рефлексии.

Хисока посмотрел на него, открыв глаза; он дремал. —Ясно.

—Я уезжаю на следующей неделе.

—Я поеду с тобой, — легко сказал Хисока.

—Серьезно?

Хисока кивнул и облокотился о спинку дивана, протянув руку к волосам Иллуми. —Могу ли я увидеть, что ты сделал для того, чтобы тренировать Ксохо?

—Мм, да. Где мой телефон?

Хисока указал на него, лежащего на полу между кабинетом и кухней, а затем отвел палец назад, утягивая его к себе. Иллуми поймал его в воздухе. Найдя в файлах копию того документа про Хисоку, он отдал ему телефон.

—Это твой рабочий телефон, — отметил Хисока.

—Я рассматривал это как миссию с целью победить тебя.

—Как мило, — сказал Хисока, начиная читать.

Несколько минут спустя он добрался до списка слабостей и начал ржать. Иллуми наклонился к нему, опираясь щекой о голое плечо, и покосился на экран.

—Позволь мне показать тебе кое-что, — сказал он, притянув свой телефон. Минуту спустя он протянул его Иллуми.

Слабости Иллуми:

1)Сладкое*

2)Киллуа

 

*Он словно бродячий кот. Чем больше ты кормишь его вещами, которые он любит, тем больше времени он проведет рядом с тобой, вне зависимости от твоих намерений.

 

Иллуми прищурился. —Когда ты это написал?

—Давным-давно. До экзамена охотников, — сказал он. —Раз мы собирались работать вместе, я хотел иметь запасной план.

—Удали, — сказал Иллуми.

—Нет, — ответил Хисока.

Он попытался выхватить телефон, но Хисока легко уклонился. — Я тебя убью, — сказал Иллуми.

—Я позволю тебе, — просто ответил Хисока и наклонился для поцелуя.


End file.
